Adventure to Equestria
by ScottyboyPlayback
Summary: Scott and his friend Dakota set out on a grand adventure!...into Scott's backyard. They venture out into the woods where they would always see this stone entrance, can't wait to see what's inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Adventure to Equestira**

**Chapter 1:A New World**

**Author's note: Hello everyone, thank you for viewing this story of mind. This is my first time ever doing a fanfic so please bear with me and. I am always looking for ideas for this story so any you may have please share with me. Also later on in the story I will include OC characters, if you'd like me to include it just message me with name, info, you know all that jazz. Well thank you and I hope you enjoy /).**

* * *

"You still watch that show?" Dakota sighed as he looked between me and the My Little Pony related accessories that I was covered in.

"Yeah of course I do, waiting on season 4 baby woo!" I said as we open the doors, leaving the prisonwe call school. My best friend, Dakota, and I were stoked for our little adventure we were going to have over the weekend. Near my house isa stony entrance to what we think is an underground bunker, or maybe even a cave!? We'd have to be sure to bring our pick-axes and torches (haha minecraft). It was a cool Friday evening, resting between summer and fall, perfect jacket weather. Dakota and I part our ways, he was walking home while I went driving. I couldn't help but let a smile slip onto my face, thinking of the fun we'd have exploring the, well, whatever the heck it is.

We didn't have access to pick-axes and torches but we did go out and buy some spray paint to mark our way, so we don't get lost and big flood lights that I borrowed from my dad. Ok, so…borrow is a bit of an understatement but he won't miss them. As I pull up to my house I grab all the stuff I had; such as backpack, school laptop all that jazz. I walked in and greeted the folks and my bro, who gave a playful gut punch which almost made me crap myself. (Yeah, so playful...) I headed into my room to cool off from the day. I turned on my Xbox, anxiously awaiting Dakota to get his a** over here. We already mapped out our journey. Around noon tomorrow (Saturday), we'd tell my mom we were going out to hike in the woods or something. Then we'd head straight for the door way to the mysteries that awaited us.

Dakota finally arrives with a backpack of clothes and his utensils that I told him to bring; some batteries, snacks (I'm fat, I get hungry, bite me), a lighter, and matches in case the lighter doesn't work or runs out of fluid. I, with the equivalent of items in my little bag, start to set up everything. We sit in my room, prepping as we talk of what we might find. Dakota was rambling on about some missing Tommy gun that an old gangster left behind. Though the thought was cool I started daydreaming of more fantasy stuff. Dakota quickly snapped me out of it so we could get ready for dinner. Dinner was alright as the simple small talk ended when everyone cleaned up and said their goodnights. I set up Dakota's bed on the floor, and got into my pajamas after brushing our teeth and what not. Neither me nor Dakota fell asleep that night, we stayed up throwing ideas back and forth of what we might find, what happens if we get separated, so on and so forth. We soon passed out due to lack of sleep from getting too excited.

I awoke in a daze, vision blurred and an anxious Dakota shaking me, yelling at me to get up and ready, saying that I over slept. I rolled over cursing his name to see my clock read: "1:22pm".

"Oh sh**!" I yell as I spring up and into the bathroom to get ready.

"Yeah, 'oh sh**'. Hurry or I'm going leave without you."

I cursed his name once again and started my normal morning routine only at a quickened pace. After getting ready with a nice shower and teeth brushing (hey, just because I'm exploring some unknown "thing" doesn't mean I can't smell good). We geared up and left yelling bye to my mom who replied with a "be careful". Then, we set out to unknown treasures that waited…or so we hoped.

Let's give a bit of background here. I, Scotty, am no small fry. I weigh about 300 lbs. (though not much of it is in my stomach), at a height of 6 feet and 2 inches. Dakota and I are both seniors in our high school. The only real difference between me and him is that we don't share the same interests in each other's hobbies (except for video games, we can play the sh** out of video games). One thing we don't come to terms with is our interest in the show; My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. I myself am a huge fan of the show, while Dakota doesn't quite care for it. Now don't get me wrong, he doesn't hate it but doesn't watch it. Ha-ha I swear, any accessories I see that relate to the show I buy it almost on the spot. Ahem, anyway back on topic; Dakota and I make our way around tall oak trees, tripping over rotting, protruding roots as I turn to him and ask,

"You sure we're going the right way?" I turn back to face the direction that we were wandering aimlessly towards.

"Of course we are. It's not my first time navigating through the woods. Sheesh..." I rolled my eyes turning back to him, walking backwards. "Well could at least tell me if we're clo-"My sentence was cut short as I bumped into a familiar concrete object. Turning around I gazed at the entrance to God knows what. Dakota and I both took a step back looking into the deep, dark hole in the hill just waiting for someone to discover its secrets. I looked to him and he looked to me.

"Ok, no splitting up, report anything we see, no splitting up, we share any treasure 50/50, and finally no. splitting. Up." I said, looking back into the hole.

"Agreed" He said, nodding in approval. We clicked on our flashlights, and delved into the door way to darkness with one thought in both of our heads; 'I hope this door doesn't lead to my tomb…'

We were walking in almost utter darkness until we arrived at an intersection of what we thought was about 6 or so corridors. We looked side to side, each hallway had the same amount of pitch black at the end (if it even had an end). Dakota slowly approached one of the hallways, and brushed some (ok a whole sh** ton) of dust off of the wall revealing a plaque with some sort of cartoony looking skeleton and for some strange reason I noticed a faint smell of pumpkins coming from said hallway.

A sudden smack of realization struck. "Oh! I get it! Ha-ha! See Dakota, that's Jack! Jack Skellington! You know Nightmare Before Christmas!?" I had the dumbest grin on my face waiting for Dakota to get a big smack from realization herself…seems this time she was merciful. Dakota shook is head,

"No idea what you're talking about dude". He said. My jaw almost struck the floor.

"How do you _not _know that movie, how!? That's like, against the rules of the universe!" I shouted frantically, my voice echoing through the halls.

"Hey now, there are a lot of things that you still haven't seen!" He retorted back.

"Ok ok fine fine….jeez..."I sighed looking to every other hallway seeing if I could identify any others, but the plaques were either to dusty or they were rusty. (Ha that rhymes...er sorry). One particular plaque stood out to me the most. Printed onto it was what appeared to be a unicorn with wings, with what looked like a sun sitting on her right wing, and a crescent moon sitting on the left. The scent flowing from the end of the hallway was unbelievable! There was a sweet apple, a sort of cotton fresh, a cake or well pastries in general, and others I couldn't quite describe but that's not what got my attention. At the end of the corridor were to oval shapes that glowed like a small yellow nightlight that began to grow dim. They went up to about my waist in height and stuck side by side like to….eyes?! Without hesitation I broke my number one rule. I left Dakota and followed the ovals almost running at them. I quickly slowed my role thinking; 'I don't want to scare it…wait it?! There's something in here other than me and Dakota?! Best to make friends with it right? So as not to get eaten...' I gave myself a nervous chuckle and kept following the ovals as they turned a corner and disappeared. I, now sprinting, tried catching up to the floating ovals I almost had forgotten where I was going. Oh who am I kidding? I was lost after the fifth turn.

I was stopped dead by the sudden drop of the earth under me. Ahead of me was an enormous hole that apparently had no bottom. I leaned over ever so slightly peering down to what was some faint glow…bigger than the ovals. Much bigger, almost like a hole. Before I could make up a theory of what the hell I was looking at I turned around to the ovals, now at head height flying towards me. They almost screamed something like "Excuse me!" but that wasn't my main concern. My main concern was what was at the bottom of the hole. Seeing as I was plummeting down it! The purple swirling mist getting closer and closer. The Yellow ovals shouted something like; "My bad!" I still didn't pay attention seeing as I was falling to my death.

I let out an ear piercing scream as I was engulfed in the mist, leaving my world forever…but entering a completely new one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

**Author's note: Ok so I haven't totally figured out the conflict in this story but you and I will both figure out hopefully. I am still taking any ideas and shortly will accept oc characters. I'll try to fit them in somewhere but where? Well that certainly is the question. Though no need to worry about that now. I also apologize if my spelling is horrible, I just want to bring an enjoyable story for some bored of life and looking for something to pass the time. Thanks and enjoy. **

As I lay in the grassy field, millions of thoughts ran through my head as I got up onto my hands and knees. The fall seemed to have knocked the wind out of me. I was just happy I wasn't paste at the bottom of some unknown cave! I leaned up against a sturdy tree. Looking up I noticed it was a beautiful apple tree with big, juicy, red apples hanging from the branches. My mouth watered at the sight, like they had a charm. Then the only thigh going through my mind was a shock of pain that shook my nerves. It felt as if a horse bucked my bucking head. Then everything was black. K.O! Down goes Scotty!

What felt like a year later, but was maybe an hour or two my eyes finally popped open and was greeted with the warm, eye melting, rays of the sun which quickly made my eyes shut tight again. I heard a few gasps. If my nerves weren't shaken up already they would've been at this point. For at this point I was not dead, and I was not alone. Though I shouldn't be too happy…I had no idea who these people could be…or if they were even people! I peeked my right eye open to only a squint as it slowly adjusted to the violent beams from the sun to six colorful characters standing around me, one particular character that somewhat was a blurry color of purple had a glowing aurora around the top of her head. It was almost like she had a horn….my vision became clearer and clearer my eyes got wider and wider. My vision cleared up to the sight of them, the mane fricken six! Standing around me! Though…the only one I was worried about was Twilight giving me a look that looked straight into my soul. I knew what she was doing, she was just determining if I was a friend or foe hahaha….ha...haha…ha…WHAT?! Oh great this is how it ends! I get to be blasted from a magic bolt of god knows what from Twilight Sparkle!

"Wait!" I shout throwing my hands in front of my face, covering it. Twilight's purple magic-y stuff disappeared from atop her horn as she and her friends took a step back. I crawled up against the tree, sitting against it, surveying the 6 colorful ponies gathered around me. They stared at me with great big oval-y eyes, judging me, asking themselves; "What is that thing and why can it talk?"

My eyes almost matched the sizes of theirs, I, Scott, was standing (or well siting) in front of the mane six…..IN EQUESTRIA! As I sat there taking everything in trying to withhold my fangasming. I finally calmed myself enough to raise my hand and say "hi". Fluttershy, the butter colored pony with long light pink hair gave a loud "eep" as she disappeared leaving a little puff cloud made of who knows what, (dust maybe?) while the other got a look on their faces that said "move again and you won't move ever again". I froze in place, looking between each pony and Fluttershy who was hiding behind a tree a little ways away.

"Um, sorry…." I said as I slowly lowered my hand to the ground placing my hands firmly on the- holy sh** the grass was soft. Anyway. I placed my hands firmly on the grass so they don't get the idea that I have a weapon of some sort stashed in my pocket. The 5 around me backed up into a more normal standing position, though they still were standing at the ready to kick my a**. I started thinking to myself; 'Ok Scott, they are somewhat starting to trust yo- Oh son of a holy blargaga!' I clutched my head in pain screaming. The shock from the hoof hit finally wore off and the pain was brought on, and let me tell ya…it wasn't pleasant. As I lay there withering and groaning. I heard one of them start talking, I believe it was Twilight.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked somewhat concerned, probably because she thought I was going into a rage.

"Ah might off, accidently…uh...bucked him in the head..." she said a little shameful. I heard a few 'ohs' and 'ows' when she told them. The pain finally started to fade I started to sit back up clutching my head

"Ow ow ow ow ow…" I mumbled as I rocked back and forth waiting for it to go away forever but forever never came until one of them spoke.

"Ah..mighty sorry about that-…." Applejack said, leaving the sentence open for me to introduce myself.

"Scott…uh my name is Scott and it's, It's nothing really." I said as I gave her a reassuring smile that was met with more excruciating pain. Clutching my head, AJ began to fan my head with her hat, though it didn't help what so ever I smiled to her and said, "Oh thank you but I'm fine really"

I tried standing up but couldn't quite get enough strength to pull myself up so I plopped back down against the tree, still feeling those big oval eyes staring at me I started to chuckle.

"It's not very nice to stare." I said. On cue the very bright pink pony got right into my face and her eyes protruded out towards mine, and back to normal again.

"Why shouldn't we stare hm hm hm? Got something to hide? A surprise?! *Gasp* I love surprises what is it? Tell me tell me tell me! Wait then it wouldn't be a sur-." The pink pony was silenced and pushed away a little bit from the hoof of a blue Pegasus, with a rainbow colored mane.

"Uh, sorry about that, she starts talking and never stops. It makes me wonder how big her lungs are, or if she even needs to breathe." Rainbow Dash said. Every pony started laughing except for Fluttershy who was 'secretly' (not) coming closer and closer. Even I burst into a small laughter, leaving Pinkie Pie to glare at us before biting Rainbow's hoof. Rainbow let out a small 'ow!' and brought her hoof to closer to her cradling it then gave Pinkie a mean glare. Pinkie stuck her tounge out at Rainbow.

"Girls. That is quite enough arguing, I'm sure this...um...thing does not need a bigger headache from you 2." Rarity stated as she stood between them. My heart almost melted. There she stood, Rarity my favorite pony of the mane six, defending me hehehehe! Ahem! (Sorry, fangasm) Though the idea still hadn't really struck me, here I was sitting in front of the mane s-oh sh**...Where's my backpack…my accessories?! If they see those they'll get really suspicious. I looked around frantically searching for my back pack. I looked up to what appeared to be my pack dangling from a tree branch overhead. I sprung up and started jumping for it but I stopped suddenly. Wait. Where's Dakota…I'm in Equestria, my home is far from here….how'd I get here? How will I get back? Will I ever see my family again? Tears began to well I my eyes to the realization that; I'm alone here. It's just me here. No friends, family, enemies. I slid back down the trunk of the tree, curling up and letting it out. I started to feel bad for the awkward sight these ponies were seeing me, this thing, crying. I bet they were thinking whether they should console it or let it be. It being me of course.

I wiped away what tears remained and sat there, sulking until I felt a reassuring hoof on my shoulder. I looked up to the hoof and followed it to the one it belonged to. There stood AJ, her hoof on my shoulder and a warm smile that said; 'Everything is going to be just fine'.

"Are y'all alright there sugar cube?" she said softly.

I nodded my head wiping any evidence of tears away from my face.

"Ye-..yeah I'm ok, thank you." I lied, giving her a small, weak smile. It failed, horribly. AJ shot me a glare and said "now don't go a lying to me sugar cube. You look far from alright." With that being said I let a few more tears drop as I felt the warm embrace of the orange colored mare, then another and one after one each pony joined in to a huge group hug. Heck even Fluttershy joined in which left Pinkie pie to do a belly flop right on top of the colorful stack. Though why these ponies trusted me in such a short amount of time baffles me, I guess when the big scary thing in front of you starts bawling like a baby then it isn't so big and scary anymore. That feeling though, it felt like I wasn't so alone anymore. It felt great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, thank you for keeping with the story it shall get very, very interesting soon (mwuahahah :P). I'm still looking for any ideas and next chapter I will start accepting oc characters. Thank you and enjoy!**

The sun was soon setting, too soon actually. I wished to myself that the day could drag on longer but everyone knew what was to happen, especially me. I looked from pony to pony as they each shared a nervous glance with each other. 'What was to become of me? The human, possibly the only one in existence here in Equestrian. With whom will he stay? How will we even get him into town? Should we just walk with him and watch as most of the other ponies run and scream in terror?' What to do what to do.

Finally someone spoke up, breaking up an awkward tension.

"Sooooo what are we gonna do with it?" Rainbow asked. Wow thanks, my new nickname: 'It' -.-.

"If I may..?" I asked, everpony turned their head towards me. Great…center of attention..not favored.

"…could you please call me Scott? Or better yet Scotty? Really just anything other than 'It'? 'It' just doesn't sound good…please?" I pleaded, hoping that introducing myself a little bit would hopefully make them trust me a little more. I mean as long as they didn't find me as an enemy or a threat everything is a-ok.

"Sorry, just know that we don't many…well any of your kind around here." Twilight remarked.

"That's totally fine and I understand perfectly, but if you could just call me Scotty that would be perfect..i mean if you don't mind." I said. Jeez I sound almost like Fluttershy. The ponies all nodded in agreement. Ok, one problem solved….a bajillion left to go.

The next topic on hand was how I was going to get around town and also where I was going to stay. None of the ponies volunteered their homes which made sense to me; I mean would you welcome a strange being which you know nothing about into your home? Yea, I thought not. We all sat, deep in thought of what was to come of me till Pinkie Pie jumped up with a gasp. I sh** you not, she gasped so hard that I thought she was going to suck in the whole universe or..universes…or whatever.

"If you're totally new here, then you don't have any friends! And if you don't have any friends then you'll be lonely! And if you're lonely then you'll be sad! And if you're sad..!" She said as she wrapped her front hooves around my neck in attempt to hug me (more like a choke hold).

"Then who knows what could happen!.." She continued

"Cutting off circulation.." I gasped.

"If you're sad then that makes me sad!" She rambled on.

"Everything's going dark…"I choked out.

"So we have to throw you a welcome to Ponyville party! Or more like a welcome to Equestria party! And we can invite the Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

"Or a funeral party…" I said almost blacking out until she let go and I fwomped (funny word for fell. What? I like using funny words?) onto the ground gasping for air.

"Uh ah think ya broke 'em sugar cube." Applejack said as the ponies gathered around me.

"Nope *cough cough* I'm good, just a broken neck is all" I manage to choke out as I finally stood up, almost falling again as a rush of dizziness overcame me. Great, head rush. I placed my hand on my forehead and a hand on the tree to keep my balance. I looked up and noticed my backpack still hanging in the tree, I knew jumping up and grabbing it was out of the question. I turned to Rainbow Dash and asked:

"Hey Rainbow Dash…is it?" I asked trying to sound like I didn't quite know their names so that they didn't know that I actually knew them very well….or did I?

"Uh yeah?" She asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think you could grab my back pack please?" I asked.

"Why? Got a secret in there? Hm?!" She questioned me, with a rise in her voice.

"N-no I just would like to have my stuff so it doesn't litter Applejack's tree, you don't have to if you don't want...sorry." I said, turning to the tree and began to attempt to climb it until I noticed a purple, sparkly mist engulf my pack as it levitated off the branch, I stopped my ascension and stood at the base as the pack was lowered into my open hands. I turned around quick enough to catch the same glow fade from Twilight's horn.

"Thanks Twilight." I said with a smile. She just gave a quick smile before she shot Rainbow Dash a mean glare.

"Rainbow. Be kind to our guest. Can't you see things aren't quite going in his favor?" She almost ordered Rainbow.

"But what if he's a changeling spy?! Just waiting for us to trust him then wam! We're toast and all of Equestria is done for!" She shouted, pleading Twilight to understand. This did make Twilight and her friends think for a little and they all looked to me with concern in their eyes.

"Please, trust me" I pleaded, "I'm not one of these…changeling things you speak of." Good job Scotty, play dumb. I still had to make sure they didn't suspect that I knew a great deal of what is in this world of theirs.

"My species call ourselves humans, and I'm quite sure that these changelings don't have access to my world so how could a changeling form into something they don't even know of?" Hot dang I kind of felt like a lawyer at that moment, fighting my own case. This perplexed the mane six until Twilight said;

"We'll keep an eye on him; any strange activity will result in your immediate arrest and interrogation." Jeez, for ponies they were a bit ruthless. I nodded my head in agreement and added;

"Listen, back where I lived I always tried to help anyone I could. So while I look on a way back home I'm willing to prove myself and help anyway I can." Twilight shrugged and Rainbow's death glare lightened up a bit, showing that maybe she finally saw the truth in my words. Thank goodness. With that the sun was dropping, only half was visible over the horizon. Everyone left for their homes. I slung the pack over my back, and headed for town, until I was stopped by Twilight's voice.

"Uh Scotty..where are you going?" She asked, halfway in a walking stance, her eyes fixed on me.

"I was just going to go find a place to bunk. Why, need something?" I asked.

"Well seems kind of odd, seeing as you don't know where any of us lived." She said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Yeah, you're right." I said "I don't." I shot her a smile and started walking again. I could tell a frown fell over her face as she walked home and I? Well I walked towards Ponyville, my new home for who knows how long.

As I walked through the town, all the doors were closed and not a single pony was stirring. I guess ponies go to bed early. I stopped at a deserted alley that had my name written all over it. I shuffled up to a wall and slid down it, tossing my pack into my lap. 'Ok' I thought to myself. 'Time to do a supplies check', I opened my pack to reveal I still had everything I packed in here. This all included a flashlight, (a smaller one seeing as I lost the flood light in the falling process, sorry dad) batteries, an extra set of clothes, my MLP related accessories I'd better keep those hidden, my- oh yes! My iPod with ear buds, and finally the lighter, matches, and snacks like some gummy worms, and peach rings (aww heck yes dem peach rings.). I took my ipod out and turned it on. It was at 100% battery, lady luck has shined down upon me today! I shuffled through my music as I popped my ear buds in and just put it on shuffle…..bad idea. The first song that popped up was: Lonely Day bye System of a Down. With me being quite lonely at the moment that song sure did hit home..hard.

I laid my pack against the wall and rested my head on it as I slowly drifted to sleep with tears dripping from my eyes. Sweet Dreams me….they sure weren't sweet…or dreams for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, from here on I'm not going to type this in but always know that I am always accepting ideas and don't think I won't give you credit for it. I am also looking for oc characters now so if you have one you'd like to have me add in I'd be more than happy to, just give me a picture, or description, background story and personality (please). Other than that, thank you for continuing with the story and enjoy!**

Darkness….how else could I describe my surroundings? I couldn't see a dang thing! I felt around and almost jumped out of my skin when I felt the wall.

"Oh! Oh it's just you wall..don't scare me like that.." I said as I gave it a playful slap. I wish I had never done that because the wall soon disappeared. I don't mean like fell or crumbled I mean faded away and nothing was left except for me looking up at Dakota. Holy sh**! Dakota!

"Dude what happened?! You ran off and tripped down a hill! And I mean you bit the dust, I think you hit your head against the wall." He laughed; glad I was back amongst the living. I stood up almost immediately, looking all around. I was back in the cave...bunker thingy.

"Wait...what...but the eyes…the hole…Equestria...the mane six…what?" I asked, confused. I tried asking Dakota but he just stood there with a smile on his face as he began sliding backwards. I mean he was standing perfectly still but sliding back into a misty cloud that was growing larger...and larger.

"Dakota? Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me please! No Dakota stop this isn't fun-" I was cut off from a familiar voice behind me. I flipped around to see my parents standing side by side with my brother in front of them.

"Mom! Dad! Bro!" I practically screamed, a smile spreading across my face, as I started running for them but as I got closer they got further. Tears welled up in my eyes. I sprinted after them until I ran into them. They literally exploded into a puff of purple mist. I thought they were going to stop me so I started falling hoping that someone would catch me. I laid on the ground until I lifted my head and noticed a familiar shoe in front of me. I sprung up to see Dakota standing there again and tried to hug him but he threw his fist into my chest, making me stumble back a bit, coughing.

"What the heck man!?" I coughed, as I looked at him in shock.

"You left me all alone in there! We said no splitting up and what do you do?!" He yelled, getting red in the face.

"I...I'm sorry dude I..." I stuttered trying to find a good reason. As I looked at the ground for answers I had no idea of the figures forming around me. I looked back up to Dakota who was still looking pretty pissed with my brother and parents right beside him, and beside my parents were all of my other friends and family, encircling me. They all just stood there, glaring at me. As I flipped around looking at the faces of all of my friends that I left behind. They all began to back away from me; they turned their backs as I tried to reach out for them.

"No...please don't go! Don't leave me! Please no! No! NO!" I pleaded as I began to cry, falling to my knees. The purple mist slowly swirled around me as I sat there, bawling my eyes out. Everyone I knew and loved….I may never see them ever again. I heard a small whisper, and then another. It sounded so far away but yet so close.

"Sco…tt..." The voice whispered.

"Huh?" I looked up, my eyes burning, red. The whisper sounded closer, louder.

"Scott." It said, getting louder and louder practically screaming at me.

"Scott! SCOTT!" It screamed as I began to shake. I don't mean shiver kind of shake but like seizure shake. My eyes popped open to a pink pony grasping my shoulders with her hooves. Wait...how was she grabbing my shoulders if they were hooves…no no, I learned...never question Pinkie.

I looked around frantically. I was back in my luxurious alley home, my pack laid beside me, my eyes bloodshot and burning from the fresh tears running down my cheeks. I looked at the smiling Pinkie Pie sitting beside me waving her hoof in my face.

"Helloooooo? Anybody in there?" She asked. I shook my head and replied;

"Huh, uh yea, what's up Pinkie?" I asked, wiping my eyes quickly, though I know she saw the tears.

"I was just wondering what flavor cake you like." She said, nudging me.

"Oh I um...vanilla?" I said, confused as to why she would ask.

"Ooo~ Vanilla! Perfect!" she trotted off leaving me to my alley and my thoughts. Again, first rule of Pinkie Pie…never question Pinkie Pie. Ever.

I opened my backpack to do another quick check through to make sure everything was there. Flashlights, clothes, matches, lighter, and…oh crap. I pulled out my anatomy and physiology text book.

"Crap! I have to finish my homework for tomor-" I stopped myself with a face palm. Right…In another universe...dimension... Homework is not priority number one. Well hey at least I didn't have to do it, besides I detested Anatomy and Physiology with a passion. To me, learning the body functions and skeletal system put me to sleep.

I picked myself up, dusted off my jacket and slung my backpack over (yep you guessed it) my back. Now you may be asking yourself: "Why the hack is he sleeping in an alley when he could be bunking with one of the mane six?! Is he stupid?! Does he not like them?!" To clear all that up, 1. I love the mane six, they are fricken awesome. 2. I am not stupid. And 3. I'd feel like a burden to them if they had to make special accommodations to something they had no idea about. I, by all means, hate to be a burden so I chose an alley.

A quick thought popped into my brain, well 2 actually. One popped in to my head while the other one was just sitting there, burning into my mind. The one that popped in was the thought of taking my MLP related accessories and putting them in my pockets in case some pony had the bright idea of looking through my backpack.

The second thought? The one burning away but never did go away. Was that dream...nay that nightmare. The echoes of my friends and family cursing my name for leaving them. I reluctantly shook it off but knew it wouldn't go away. I leaned on the corner of the alley. I had to find a way home. I also wanted to go in search of the yellow oval eyed being that brought me here in the first place. Needless to say, I was going to be busy here for a while, I'm determined to show everypony else that I am no monster, but a helper. The one you call on when there is a load you cannot bear, the shoulder for everyon- er everypony to lean on. That's how I tried to be in my world.

Well…time to introduce myself to the new world I inhabited for who knows how long. Wish me luck...


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Yes this is supposed to be a funny story but hey, there may be sad parts here and there. Still accepting any ideas and oc's. Thank you and enjoy!**

I walked out into the morning that appeared like fuzzy moving blots to me. My vision finally cleared revealing a bustling town of ponies of different colors. Some had wings, others had horns, and others had neither. None of them were the ones I knew. Here and there I'd see a background character that I recognized from fan made stuff. I wonder if they had the same name, personality etc. I'd rather not ask at this time though, but it was kind of cool, thinking that maybe fan made stuff was actually truthf-. The thought stopped me dead and one dominated my thoughts. _Cupcakes._ I shuttered at the thought of the gruesome fan fiction story. It was a great story, well written and all but just….poor Rainbow Dash! I cringed at the mere thought and shook it off. No way, just a story ha...haha…I hope. While drifting into la-la land known as daydreaming I finally snapped back to attention to notice many, I mean many like a whole crap ton of round, oval eyes locked on to me. Some in fear, some in curiosity, and others in 'What the heck is it wearing?' After a long, awkward starring contest between me and hundreds of ponies I built up enough courage to squeak out a small, "Hi".

Everypony dropped into a bowing motion, their heads facing the ground. My eyes widened.

"Oh no no! don't bow, not to me." I stepped over to one pony and bent down to try to stand her up until I was interrupted by an intentional throat clearing. If you looked really hard you could see one of those anime sweat drops on me as I shot up and turned to meet face to face with a quite majestic white alicorn, with a mane that looked like a cloud of sparkling cotton candy, and a very stern face. It was good ole Princess Celestia accompanied by her Sister, Princess Luna and a few guards. Instinct took over and I dropped to my kneeing, showing my respect to the two princesses, bowing my head. Great, my plan which was to introduce myself to just the small town of Ponyville quickly changed to introducing myself to the two rulers of all the land. Awesome.

"My sister and I have come for a party that we were invited to." Celestia said, in a dominating voice. One that wasn't loud but still could be heard. She looked down at me, I felt her expecting eyes over me as I let out a single *gulp*.

"So you must be the guest of honor?" She asked me.

"Y-yes your highness." I stuttered, as everypony began to stand. I stayed kneeling until her voice turned comforting. Weird right? Celestia? Comforting? I'm kidding of course. The Sun Princess was talking in a fairly nice tone.

"You may stand now." She said, offering a smile, and I did just that. I stood up, hands behind my back, trying to appear gentleman like. Both Luna and Celestia appeared to be smiling at me. Great, this is actually really really perfect. Both of the Princesses found no threat in me and seemed like they almost trusted me. Yes! Maybe this'll rub off on to the citizens of Ponyville and I won't be seen as a freak of nature. Ok Scotty, roll with it..

"It is quite an honor to meet you both." I said, letting my top half lean forward in a small bow. (oh lady killer right here, er...mare killer..). Celestia offered her hoof for a hand/hoof shake. Now when royalty is offering you to shake their hoof you don't want to give them just a swell 'how do ya do?' You want to appear sophisticated right...right? Well that's what I tried to do, so when held up her hoof the only thing I could think of doing was lower myself, bring it to my lips and kiss it. Ok, so I would've never thought this but she legit tasted like cotton candy.

I snapped out of my gentleman-ish kind of phase and brought myself back up with a small blush on my face to see that Celestia herself had a bit of a blush herself.

"Eep, uh, sorry Princess, I got a head of myself for a minute there. My apologies." I said.

"It's quite alright newcomer, besides, what is your business here in Equestria?" She asked, her eyebrow rising.

"I guess you could say I'm simply passing by, at least that sounds better than what my true business here is." I replied chuckling.

"Oh? What is you true business here." I could see that she was getting a bit concerned. Oh great Scott, (ha...Great Scott! Sorry anyways) concern the princess.

"Oh, no you see I, well I accidently…I fell into this world and I don't have any idea how to leave, or if I even want to leave for that matter. So, there is my predicament Princess Celestia, Princess Luna…any help you can offer would be greatly appreciated." I asked, in hope that they, basically the most powerful beings in Equestria (or are they?), could know something about the portal I came through.

They looked both looked at each other, contemplating something, I don't know I sadly can't read minds. It looked as if they were thinking if they should help me or not, wondering if my story was true, wondering if all I wanted to do was leave or did I want something more? To invade this world with my race and utilize their resources for my own race. No! I just want to go home! Or...do I want to go home? I don't know I just want to know that going home is an option I guess…

"What's the rush?" Princess Celestia said, finally breaking the starring contest with her sister.

"Why not enjoy the party planned for you? We'll work on investigation tomorrow, but for now it's time for a party." She said, smiling at me, to Luna, and to all of Ponyville that had gathered around without me noticing.

"Agreed sister." Luna said, leaving the crowd to cheer, whooping and hollering. Ready for a night of numerous festivities.

I wasn't though; I couldn't appear at a party in a jacket, t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers, especially since they were dirty from sleeping on the ground. I felt kind of embarrassed standing before the two sisters in my current attire. They both knew what was up but they didn't mind. (Phew, thank goodness…still it didn't feel right).

The two sisters walked off toward a building that seriously looked like it was made out of every kind of pastry and goodie known to man and/or mare. I sat back, thinking 'that building looks sooo familiar'. Then here comes realization with a nice b**ch slap, It was Sugarcube corner! No way ermagerhd! The sight of the famous sweet shop made me not notice the unicorn that came up beside me. She tapped my shoulder with her hoof, and I looked over to see that it was Rarity. I snapped out of the trance that Sugarcube corner put me into and fell back into a new one, thanks to the gorgeous mare.

"Dear, as one of your friends it be awfully cruel of me to let you attend your soirée without a change of apparel." She offered, grimacing at my nasty threads.

"I'd be mighty thankful, but I'd have no way of paying you. I could be able to make it up to you in some way?" I said, frowning.

"Oh pish-posh darling, anything I could do for a friend. I'd just have to get measurements, some preferences, and inspiration and I'd have an outfit ready in time before the party." She said with a sparkle in her eye. I could see inspiration building already. I could see it now, like she would be Frankenstein and I'd be her monster, oh boy. Though I trusted her and hey, free suit right, however I wanted? Heck-yeah. I wasn't going to let it be free though, I'd think of a way to repay her some way, anyway really.

"Come now, it's time for your makeover!" She squealed lightly, trotting of towards god knows where. I had no idea where anything was in this town, the show only showed key parts of the town.

I gave a small gulp. Crap what have I gotten myself into? I followed the white, purpled mane colored unicorn to a building that looked like an amusement park carousel that got an extreme make over.

"Welcome to The Carousel Boutique!" she piped in. The door handle began to shimmer with a light glow that matched the glow eradiating from Rarity and the door flew open revealing a showroom lined with very fashionable outfits suited to that of the mannequin that adorned the attire.

I couldn't help but marvel at the dresses and suits that filled the room, and then the next thing I was adoring was the beautiful, blurry sky above. There was also a nice sharp pain running through my head. It appears that the door frame was a tad bit to small and I ended it up smacking face first into it. My eyes fluttered closed, trying to regain any thoughts I had before making out with the doorframe. I opened them reluctantly to the concerned face of Rarity poking my cheek with her hoof.

"Are you dead? Please don't be, I'm a fashion designer, not a funeral director." She said, pulling one of my eyelids up.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just find the doorframe very attractive and decided to kiss it…hard…" I said sarcastically.

"Considering you are of a much larger structure, you should really watch where you are going." She included.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…if the thought doesn't get knocked from my head, with as much times as I've gotten hit upside the head…"(oh you only got hit twice you big baby suck it up, sorry, just talking to myself don't mind me). I stood shaking my head a little bit to get my bearings, and crouched down to enter the boutique. This place is gonna give me a headache… (Baddum tss).


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:…hi**

Inside the boutique was…how do you say it? Gorgeous! (Or in Rarity's terms, simply fabulous darling.) It was accumulated with any gem you could think of. There were rubies, diamonds, sapphires, emeralds, and many others unknown to man. Some were fitted to dresses, while others were piled up in chests. It's as if these things come in a dime a dozen.

"Firstly, we need to get you out of that foul smelling attire; I mean really, did you sleep on the ground?" She inquired, examining my clothes with a disgusted look.

"Well...now that you mention it." I admitted, embarrassed.

"What?! You can't be serious! You slept on the filthy, dirty, horrid ground, in that?!" She gasped.

"Yes yes, now can we please get on with the beautimus transformation majiger?" I asked, trying to get off of the ground sleeping topic thing.

"The...wha? Oh yes but of course. First you'll need to clean yourself up a bit, then I'll take some measurements and then preferences with my input of course." She said, as we travelled up the stairs, and into another room that was cluttered with a mish-mash of assorted fabrics in different colors, a canvas type thing that had a very peculiar drawing on the paper attached to it. The picture looked like a very fancy-smancy dress that a faceless pony wore. (Ha, kinda reminds me of slender pony).

Rarity showed me to the bathroom where I took my book bag in, set it down on the sink, looked in the mirror and fell into deep thought.

"Ok Scotty, assess the situation." I said to myself.

"Right, we're stuck in Equestria, the magic land of talking ponies, unicorns, pegasi, and alicorns with no clue how to get back, or if we are even alive." I responded…to myself.

"I think we are still alive…I mean can the dead dream? Wouldn't we have seen a bright light at the end of a tunnel?" I asked.

"Possibly, I got nothing for ya dude." I said, ending the awkward whisper conversation with myself. I did my business in the bathroom getting all purtied up (as in getting clean, combing my hair, doing that sort of stuff. If she heard me say "purtied up" I bet she'd slap me) I laughed to myself. Thank god I brought extra clothes, I was not going out there in my jimmies -.- .

I slipped on my jeans, shirt that had a sugar daddy on it and said "call me your daddy". (I like funny shirts, sue me), and my purple tennis shoes. Besides I didn't want to bring any fancy shirts because well you're exploring a cave like thing, what do you want get dirty? A worn out shirt, or a nice dressy shirt. I thought so.

I laid my clothes in a little pile including my jacket. I tucked away my accessories deep into my backpack in any secret compartments I could find.

"That should keep them from finding any of it…though, I'm kinda curious as to what they would do. Erm better to stay away from that for now." I said to myself just before the voice from the mare outside intervened my conversation with myself.

"Is everything alright in the darling?" Rarity said as she pulled the old "look at the imaginary watch on my arm/leg, impatiently.

"Yes indeedy it is." I said as I stepped out of the bathroom carrying my small pile of clothes. Soon the pile was surrounded by a blue, misty cloud of magic. Rarity lifted up the pile with her magic and galloped away keeping my clothes as distant from her as possible.

"Just make yourself at home dear. I'll be back up soon, if these clothes don't kill me with their stench." She said, shivering and making her way downstairs. Great, you know that awkward feeling you get when you're standing in someone else's home and they say make yourself at home and you stand there awkwardly because if you were at home you'd be sprawled on the couch with a bag of chips and the T.V on? Yea, well huzzah the awkwardness has been doubled.

I simply just took a seat on a nearby couch, hugging the side, keeping my hands in my lap and not. Touching. Anything! One noise perked me up a bit, in awareness. I heard the high pitch, small shout coming from the lobby where I heard the front door slam. The pitter-patter of hoofs came up the stairs. Oh boy here we go.

A small, white coated unicorn popped up into the room I was in. I swear her mane was the color of Trix yogurt, you know the swirl kind? It was Sweetiebell. Oh. My. God you guys, Sweetiebelle may be cute in fan made art and stuff but holy sh** she is fricken adorable in person/pony/whatever. Excuse me but oh my gawd so cute! *ahem* anyway, sorry for that, I'm a sucker for cute things.

"Rarity?! Raaarity?!" She shouted out looking all around until she noticed me and she jumped back in shock.

"Hey, you're not Rarity! Who are you? What are you doing in my big sis's house?" She demanded.

"Sorry, I'm Scotty; Rarity is helping me get ready for the party." I said, a bit uncomfortable.

"Party? What party? Who's party?" She asked as she jumped up onto the couch, starring me dead in the eye.

"Um, my party. I'm new here so Pinkie is-" I started but was soon interrupted

"Oh! Pinkie Pie is throwing you a Welcome to Ponyville party!" She exclaimed jumping lightly.

"Ha, yeah, I just got here yesterday evening." I said, smiling a little.

"What are you exactly? I haven't seen anything like you before" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well I'm a h-" I said, before interrupted again.

"Sweetiebell! That is very rude! You don't just ask what they are!" Rarity said, striding into the room with a tape measure around her neck and some kind of stylish reading glasses over her eyes.

"Awww but sis!?" Sweetiebell whined.

I turned to Rarity and said; "It's quite alright, I don't mind." I turned back to Sweetiebell. "You see where I come from, I'm am known as a human." At that moment I heard a faint "I knew it!" from outside but I ignored it for now, turning my attention back to the two sisters.

"A…human, what's that?" She asked, becoming so confused that I thought her head would tilt around 360 degrees.

"Yes, being human I have skin, no coat, I am sitting the way I am, you know, I don't look like a pony." I said, trying to clear up any confusion but I think I accidently added to it. Sweetiebell's head twisted back right (thank goodness too; I thought I was going to have to perform an exorcism.

"Oh I get it!" She said, growing a huge smile on her face.

"Well, now that that is all settled, let us acquire your measurements." Rarity said, as she made her way to me. I instinctively stood up and the tape measurer was all over me, accompanied with the occasional "uh huh" and "mhm" from Rarity. She was done taking measurements in seconds.

"My, my, you're bigger than you appear" She said in amazement.

"Gee, thanks…" I said sarcastically.

"No don't think of it as a bad thing! I bet many ponies in Ponyville are in need of somepony with great height to help them reach things!" She said, reassuring me.

"Yea, you know you're right. I am out to help anyway I can." I said.

"That's the spirit!" She shouted, as she tore through a bin of fabrics. Little Sweetiebell was circling me, thinking of ways she could utilize me.

"I've got it!" She exclaimed, scary the ever living crap out of me as she bolted out of the room and outside.

"That filly I swear. She drives me rampant." Rarity said to herself as she walked up to the couch, sat down and stared at me.

"Favorite color?" She asked immediately.

"Purple." I said, without missing a beat.

"Color to accent it?" She asked.

"White." I replied and it when on like this for about 30 minutes, an hour give or take. Rarity jumped of the couch and was in front of a sewing machine, feeding fabric through it, in seconds. With a twinkle in her eye, and a grin on her face she was ready to so work. I could almost physically see the ideas running through her head as she lost all focus for the items around her, only giving attention to the machine and fabric in front of her.

I got up to stretch and was immediately stopped by the voice of the very stern unicorn.

"Where are you going?" She asked in a demanding tone.

"Oh sorry, I just got up to stretch, maybe even to offer any help I could." I explained

"Ah yes, if you could please come over here for a second?' She asked, more nicely this time. I humbly obliged and approached her, getting prepped for whatever she had in mind. Soon I was attacked by flying rolls of fabrics, wrapping around me, testing colors, sizes, anything. I almost passed out from lack of circulation. The little prickly pins started jabbing me. Tens, of thousands poked at me, making me wince every time

"Ah! Hey! Ow! Careful! Yow!" I hissed still being prodded with the pointy needles of death.

"Oh sorry darling I just get in the zone." She chuckled, blushing a small bit.

"It's ok, just be careful, these things hurt, and I'm not a mannequin." I proclaimed.

"Well. Lucky for you I am almost finished with my masterpiece. So the pocking and what not will be quite worth it." She exclaimed in excitement.

The fabric and needles returned to their homes, and I could breathe once again. Rarity turned to me and told me I must leave her to her work, and that I must not ruin the surprise.

"This sure is turning out to be some adventure…" I said as I opened to door out to the beautiful, Ponyville. The birds flying and chirping, bunnies playing and the bright blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane coming full speed right at me. Life was good- wait a sec…oh sh**!


	7. Chapter 7

"Watch out! Rainbow screamed. Though it made no difference, before she even finished her warning, she head butted me full force. In the face. It wasn't pretty. I flew back, smacking into the wall, cracking my head against it. I slumped against the wall as three figures approached me. Soon my ears rang with the sweet, tweeting of birds. I looked up and looked at what was producing the delightful sound. Three blue birds were circling my head; as if this were some carton and I (the character got the snot kicked out of me and was going unconscious, while the birds flew around my head.) I shooed the birds away and started to feel my shirt get damp…really damp. Was I sweating? I looked down to see a dark crimson pool on my shirt. Oh no, not sweat just blood.

Wait…blood isn't a good thing! I instinctively covered my nose where I guessed the blood was coming from. I was right, my nose was gushing, I mean damn. Rainbow's head is hard as crap! Including the force of impact, I'm surprised my face isn't completely exploded.

I saw her wobble trying to stand up, her eyes going all derp like, but that was fixed with a quick few shakes of her head. Then she looked over at me and winced.

"Oh, I did that didn't I?" She said trotting over to me, trying to hold in a laugh. All the while I'm just sitting over here almost dead from blood loss.

"Yea, but it's no big deal. My nose is sensitive so no worries." I said, my voice sounding funny from holding my nose closed. I looked back down at my shirt, now drenched in blood. Great I hope my other set of clothes were clean, I mean I'd rather not walk around town covered in blood, but that's just me, if you like that more power to yah. I just don't think it would be too smart.

"Haha, sorry about that, I was practicing a new trick. Are you alright?" Rainbow said, trying so hard not to bust out laughing.

"Yea, yeah I'm good just a lil bit of blood." I said, lying through my teeth.

"That doesn't look like a little." She said, pointing to my shirt. Ok, yea there was a lot, how was I not dead?! Before I could answer, Rarity came down the stairs frantically, frightened.

"Rainbow Dash! What the heavens was that noise?" She said, examining the room, noticing the crack in the wall, the chests that broke my fall, and then she noticed me and her jaw dropped. I wasn't a pretty sight. Thankfully my nose stopped bleeding but it left my face from my nose to my mouth caked in blood, along with my stained t-shirt.

"Oh my darling are you alight?! What happened in here?!" She said distraught looking between me and RD.

"Well you see, I was practicing this new trick but the wind kinda caught me and sent me right to your door. Thanks to Scotty over there, he opened the door before I could smack into it. Instead I crashed into him. Heheh, sorry again." Rainbow said.

"No real harm done." I said, "Just a nose bleed and a sore head."

"Wow, I never knew someone who could really take a hit like that." Rainbow said amazed, hovering around me.

"Really? I barley felt it." I lied, gritting my teeth. My head was pounding, throbbing, it hurt like an s.o.a.b! I stayed cool though, trying to not let my pony friends worry. I turned my head to Rarity who was still concerned, trying to see if I was lying or not.

"How's my outfit coming along?" I asked. For a second she looked confused and then understood what I was talking about.

"It's coming along swimmingly, with a design I'm sure you're going to appreciate" She said, her face lighting up again. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, still sorry but I'm going to go practice more. Later!" She yelled as she _dashed_ out of the shop. (Ha, get it? 'Dashed'? Haha…yeah ok that was bad sorry).

"Get back here and clean up your mess!" Rarity yelled at Rainbow Dash. Too bad because Dash was long gone. While all of this was going down, I had gone up to the bathroom to clean myself up the best I could. I came down to notice Rarity yelling out the door, so I decided to start picking up the chests I knocked over. Some gems fell out but they were no big deal, I just matched them with the appropriate ones. It was only one or two chests so they were easy, I set them back all nice and neat and stood up looking at the wall where my head smacked into it.

"Crap, how am I going to fix that?" I said to myself.

"What, oh! When did those get put back…?"She asked surprised (that's right I'm a fricken ninja).

"That? Yea, I just kind of put them back. I hope I put them in the right place." I said, rubbing the back of my neck, smiling.

"Well merci monsieur (thank you sir)." She said, trotting up the stairs.

"De rein (it's nothing)." I replied. She looked back with a bit of a stunned look on her face. She shook it off and headed back up stairs. I on the other hand decided to wander around a little bit. I tried to find the room that hopefully held my clean clothes. After about 30 minutes of searching I finally found it, I mean for a boutique this place was pretty massive.

I opened the door and saw my clothes hanging out on a wire that connected the house to a nearby tree (not a bad idea). They were dancing in the wind and I was certain that they were dry enough to wear, thank goodness too; I was starting to feel like a serial killer with all this blood on me. I pulled the string, bringing my shirt up to me first, then my jean, and finally my socks.

I locked the door, and shut the windows along with the blinds; a man's gotta have some privacy. I quickly switched clothes and tried my best to take care of my dirty set but it's not easy when all you have is a tub, a scrub board looking thing and soapy looking stuff. I did alright; I filled the bucket, put a little bit of soap stuff in there, dunked my clothes and rubbed them on the board. After I got the stain out I found some clothes pins and hung them up outside. Sweet, I now know how to wash my clothes.

The door began to pull a little and then there was a light knock.

"Hello? Is this room occupied?" Rarity said. I got up, unlocked the door and walked out in my fresh clothes.

"Sorry, just washing up my clothes, if that's ok? Sorry I should have asked first." I said, kinda feeling bad for using her stuff without even asking.

"It's fine, as long as you didn't use too much, and by the looks of it, you seem to know what you're doing." She said, peering around me at the hanging clothes.

"Looks can be deceiving." I said chuckling.

"Quite, your ensemble is ready if you'd like to come try it on." She said leading me out of the room, back to the main room and up the stairs. We stopped in a room that looked like a nuke of dress making materials went off, but in the middle stood an elegant suit. It's pure white coat, white pants, and white shoes, was accompanied by a dark purple vest and bow tie.

Needless to say, my jaw hit the floor as I walked around the suit, admiring it. Sweet titties this thing was awesome! I gave her a great big hug, repeating thank you over 100 times.

"You're very welcome. I'm glad you like it." She said

"Like it? Oh my dear I more than like it. I love it! It's so awesome!" I said, almost pulling the Rainbow Dash face squish. You know, where she squishes her face saying "So Awesome" yea? No? Alrighty then.

"Now, it's almost time for the party. Put on you suit and I'll go get ready as well." She said, trotting of to her room I bet.

"With pleasure!" I practically squealed as I took the outfit to a sort of changing room. I slipped everything on and surprisingly it fit perfectly not too tight but not too loose. I stepped out to see Rarity had just put on a bit of makeup and nothing else. Possibly didn't want to out dress me at my party? I don't know.

"You look very nice miss Rarity." I said bowing to her.

"Oh but I just put on a bit of makeup." She said modestly.

"I know, that's the only bad part, beauty such as yours should not be hidden by products." (oh, smooth Scotty)

"You flatter me." She said blushing a tiny bit. "Come now, best not to be late." She said, heading for the door. I quickly beat her to it and opened the door for her. She gave me a thankful nod and trotted out and I soon followed. Heading to a party that could be the best party of my life…or maybe the last…

o


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: I finally have some motive for this story! It's going start getting good. Warning there will be blood, guts, and much more. It will not stay this way but for now, grab your blankies, lock the doors, close the blinds, it's about to go down… mwuhahahah! Also, it's gonna be kind of a short chapter. Sorry.**

As me and Rarity walked, we heard the faint sound of thumping music. We came up to a very lit up Sugar Cube Corner. The sun was fading in the horizon leaving us in the light of a full moon. The only other light was coming from sugar cube corner, flashing and strobing like a rave. I opened the door for Rarity and the music almost blasted my eardrums out. There were ponies packed from wall to wall, some dancing, some having some punch and cake, while others flew around and played games. The place was bigger than you'd imagine but I still had to duck under the door frame. I let Rarity step in first before I ducked in and was suddenly greeted by a unison yell "WELCOME TO PONYVILLE". The same exact message was sprawled across the banner on the wall.

"Well, this sure is a welcome party." I said laughing to myself and on cue that pink party pony popped up (say that 5x fast haha).

"You bet! I threw it myself! Well I had help from everypony in town considering they all showed up!" She said bouncing around me.

"Wait, you mean everpony in Ponyville is here, under this roof?" I asked astonished.

"No silly! There's more partying going on out back!" She said just bouncing off into the thick crowd of ponies. I made my way through the sea of colors. There were so many. Damn how big was this town?! I finally made it out to the back yard where what I saw took the cake. There was a massive dj stand that was occupied by none other than the famous DJ PON3, or Vinyl Scratch if you prefer. The sides and front were lined with bumping speakers and the top held tons of flashing and spinning lights. The song that was playing was _Spin That Record Vinyl Scratch_. I thought that was a fanmade song…weird, oh well. I looked out to the massive dance floor that occupied ponies as far as the eye could see. I even saw Luna and Celestia getting their groove thing on. Everything was awesome.

I went up to Vinyl to the stand and did something I've always wanted to do. I looked up at vinyl and got her attention and screamed to her; "Yo DJ! Spin that shit!"

She smirked and happily obliged, picking up a record, laid it on the turntable, gave it a good spin, stopping everypony in their tracks. The record started playing, a nice few strums of a guitar. I knew this song oh too well. _Play That Funky Music White Boy._ How did they have this song? Is it different? Nope it was just the same. Everypony knew this song too because as soon as the recognized the tune, screams of cheering roared at the stage and they went bonkers, moving to grooving and just when it hit me, they shouted Play that funky music White boy. (see what I did there?) But seriously it was crazy. After I did my fair share of boogying on the dance floor/ground I decided to head back in when the music scene started to get slow.

I retired inside to enjoy some refreshments and cake as a few ponies came up and chatted with me, asking me what my home world was like, was I the only of my kind, my kind's accomplishments all that junk. One pony in particular came up to me. A miss Lyra Heartstrings. The smile on her face was the biggest I've ever seen, and I probably knew why.

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh! You're a human! A real live human!" She squealed zipping all around me, examining my features I guess you could say. Well job brony fandom, really hammered the nail on that one.

She rambled on with question after question and I happily answered them. All of them, and boy did she do her history….hang on a tick…if she has history of humans…where did she get that information? This question really made me think. The thought was soon interrupted by the door bursting open. Everypony turned their head to the door, only to see dust rise and hear that one simple line that always meant trouble.

"Are your bodies ready for me hehehe."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sup peoples, A little side note; You may know what is to come from last chapter where the mysterious voice said the quote. Right no spoilers but if you know the owner of the quote then you will know what she is very involved with. No obscene scenarios will be described in detail but just be warned of what is to come. So with that, enjoy! Mwueheheheh.**

When the door busted open it actually swung around and smacked a stallion, sandwiching him between the wall and the door. Poor guy…but for now I really couldn't care for him because worse was to come. There standing in the door way….Mother of Celestia…well that's who she looked like. She looked almost exactly like Celestia except she had a more gray-ish tint to her. Weird. My eyes almost popped out of my skull. Oh. My. God. It's it's Princess Molestia…wait a second there's more figures coming up behind her. One other character appeared, she stood there, a dark pink coat with an additional crimson color that wasn't natural. Most likely not even hers. Yep I'm talking bout blood, she was caked in it with a malicious grin, straight hair. You know her, you love her, well you may not like her for what she did to Rainbow Dash. The one the only Pinkamena Diane Pie and she looked like she was picking out the frosting for the cupcakes that she was going to make us into. Another figure took Molestia's other side. A bright blue pony, with a blood drenched lab coat, ruffled rainbow hai- Rainbow Dash… from… the Rainbow Factory?

My thoughts raged a war in my head. How what…that was beside the point. They are here and they are ready to party but not the way these ponies party. Their parties included blood, rape, killing, murder, and making baked goods out of other ponies. I was familiar with these three but something told me that there were more. I was sadly correct, one more came in. A pure white pony with scratches on her face, like claw marks, stood beside Pinkamena. Her hair curled just like Rarity's, but this wasn't her. It was Little Miss Rarity. I, being fairly taller than the others, looked behind the gray princess to notice a force of ponies in black suits (how many? I don't know), with black dyed manes and tails (as far as I could see). What the hell is going on here? Everypony stood in shock. The music had gone still. I bet more of those black suited ponies joined the party outside. No one moved, no one breathed. Till finally the false princess spoke.

"Go on now, have you fun. Just be sure to save me some." She said with a smirk, licking her lips.

What the f*** is going on here?! Before I got my answer the three ponies that stood beside the princess launched into the crowd and blood rained up, legs and heads springing upward. I could only think of one thing. 'Get the Mane six, the two real princesses, kick ass, sleep almost easy. I looked over to Lyra and told her to hide. She happily agreed and headed up stairs. They'd find her for sure but if I was quick enough we could kick the imposter's butts before any of that could happen. My first priority was to get the real princesses I ran with the mosh of ponies who had the same idea of getting outside as soon as possible. I stumbled outside, almost losing my footing thanks to all the others. I looked around frantically, up in the DJ booth there was no one but a few dead black suited ponies with records lodged in their skulls and necks. Vinyl Scratch 1, Black suit ponies zip.

I looked back to the dance floor which was coated in blood. Ha, Blood on the Dance Floor. Wait…did I just laugh at dead ponies. What the f*** man?! Sorry! I just you know BOTDF? Shut up dude that's not cool. Fine- oh…sorry arguing with myself. Well anyway, I looked around more to see that there were a few more black suited ponies but not many. Thankfully most of the party goers have escaped home to board up their houses. I hope, any who, I finally found the two sisters, they were surrounded by a few of the suits (for now the ponies in black suits are called the 'suits' clever huh?). Maybe about two or three, they were having a friendly little starring, glaring contest and I was gonna cheat :3. With Luna and Celestia back to back or flank whaterver. I set myself up for a dash, I ran head on directly toward a suit, jumped into the air screaming;

"Belly Flop mothaf**ka!" The phrase almost made all three of the suits look up as I smacked onto the back of one of the suits, and immediately his legs gave out, while I start beating on him roughly. I was never really trained in fighting but I thought 'how hard could it be?' 'Just hit anything that's soft and vulnerable, right?' It did kind of work, the suit lied there unconscious. Woah, I just beat up a dude…or pony…whatever. That thought kind of distracted me from the two suits coming after me. I brought my head up in just enough time to see the two that surrounded the princesses were now coming after me.

That was a bad idea because both princesses' horns started to glow and bolts shot directly at the back of the suits, making them drop limp. I shielded my eyes on instinct because you know; someone is coming after you, you wanna cover the soft spots. I uncovered my eyes to see the two suits on the ground, completely still. Ouch, what a way to go, shot to the back. I ran up to the both princesses, thanked them, and I gave my information that I got from all of this. They nodded and we agreed to find Twilight and her real friends.

I did a double check, looking around only finding bodies, none living. The count was low, and thankfully most were suits. Though I fear that the number of innocents facing death was still climbing inside. I got an idea and checked the coat pockets of the 3 suits lying beside me.

"No…no…no dang it…oh! Aha! Here we go." I said, ecstatic, picking up what seemed like a small baton. I pressed the small button on the handle thinking it was a tazer, but nothing happened. Great, busted, but upon further investigation that small 'button' was just a nut holding it together. I gave myself a much needed face-palm but I was still pretty happy. I have a very hurtful object to use. Sure it's not that great but hey. It's something. I gave it a few test swings and got a feel for it.

"Ok, enough fooling around. Let's go kick some imposter a**!" I said gripping the baton, and both princesses stood in a readied stance. I ran to the back door and took cover beside it, while Celestia circled around the side and Luna took to the air. I watched them both until they disappeared out of sight. I particularly watched Luna for she turned into nothing but a purple, sparkling mist. That made me think a second, but I shoved the thought to the back of my head because I had more important matters to attend to.

With a deep breath I peeked inside, and what I saw would drive a guy to the edge and over. The room that was once a live, thumping, room of fun was now turned into that of a sugary torture chamber. Ponies strung up by ropes attached to the walls, or even by their intestines others just ripped to shreds, lying on the floor…oh I was getting sick. No. I was getting mad. I may not have known those ponies personally but they were still my friends, and like hell if you hurt my friends. I cooled myself a tiny bit knowing that if I ran in there I'd be dead (or worse in seconds). After a breath or two I snuck in letting the door close slowly. Some of those that were hung up and still alive had enough energy to look over. Some tried to seek my help but could only manage a moan. I snuck by them, motioning them to be silent, I whispered that I'd come back for them. I stopped at one ponies gasp that faintly said "Ki-…Kitchen." That must be where one of them is. I turned, looking into the eyes of the green mane colored mare before her head dropped. I whispered thank you to her and turned for the kitchen. That was it. That was the final straw. F*** stealth, I stormed into the kitchen to be greeted to the fun killing, the one who kills for fun, the cupcake maker; Pinkamena Diane Pie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hello everypon- *ahem* everyone. I hope you are enjoying the story and one quick announcement; Two OCs will be joining us soon (as soon as I find a right spot for them and understand their character more) So bear with me. Other than that I hope you enjoy! Oh! Also, I am a big fan of the pinkamena, little miss rarity, and so on and so forth, but in the story I may seem as if I hate them in the real world but I don't, they are great characters but I mean what would you do if they hurt your friends and threatened you? Also we have our first OC joining us today! **

**This character comes ****ghostoftime1**** and the name of the OC is Prince Whiteheart. **

**Enjoy!**

The room was stained with blood spatter that had been there a while. In the corner were boney remains of other ponies, some still had flesh, and muscle attached to them. Poor things…they didn't die quickly. How do I know you ask? Oh just a hunch really. That and all of the bloody power tools on the counter! Some were still going too! I bet to use them quickly. Such a waste of gas, though they could be useful. I strutted in nonchalantly, trying to play it cool even though deep down I was starting to get scared. I saw that she was doing something to a ponie on the counter; it was still twitching as she was…oh, oh god. I peeked around her a bit to see her ripping their innards out. Over in another corner there were some ponies that were tied up, wiggling and trying to scream at me but they were muffled bye tape that kept their mouth shut. The original Pinkie was one of them.

"In a minute~." Pinkamena said, humming some happy tune while she dissected the poor pony. That didn't stop them though, they kept screaming, still muffled until she flipped toward the with a blood stained butcher knife and screamed; "I said be quiet!"

"No you didn't" I said, as she whipped around looking at me and right as she did * Thwack!* I smacked her upside the head with a cutting board. Even though pinkamena was pretty cool in the fanfics I watched and read, I was pissed. She turned her head back a little confused and her eyes spinning, like literally, spinning. It was creepy. With my adrenaline dying I took the board and smacked her with it again on the other side. This made her fall, dropping the knife but her insticts made her quickly snatch it back up. She stood up slowly on both of her hind legs, clutching the knife- wait…how was she clutching it without fingers? Or hands? Dude I don't know! I just know that she wasn't going to let go of it a second time.

"Oh, is that you special wittle knife?" I said taunting her.

"You know that really hurt. It wasn't very fun." She said glaring, her voice almost turning to a growl.

"Oh I'm so sowwy you poor wittle thing! Dissecting somepony sure as hell wouldn't hurt but oh no! You get smacked in the face and it's something to cry about." I said, winning the talking fight…now it was time for a physical fight.

She glared more, and before I knew it I felt the knife glide across my stomach. Thank god for adrenaline because I couldn't feel it except for a slight sting. She connected again with my arm which felt like a little pinch.

I then pulled the sickest, most B.A (badass) move ever! She brought the knife down on me but I lifted my left hand and caught the blade. I don't know how it didn't go through my hand but it was sharp. Very very very sharp. I felt the blood trickle down my arm and saw the surprised look on Pink's face.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. That tickled." I said grinning, ripping the weapon from her hoof and I struck her with the handle. I flipped the knife over to my right hand, holding the handle, lifting it up about to hack and slash her but I cooled down. I looked into her eyes and se seemed scared. I was scaring a pony that killed others for fun, whoa. I lowered the knife to my side almost ashamed of myself. Then that's when she took her chance. She flipped, back to me and buck me with her hind legs right in the stomach. I was launched back a little bit flat onto my back. I coughed, trying to regain the air that was knocked out of me, but before I could she was on top of me, pinning my arms down.

Ok I'm a big guy but holy crap she was strong. She looked at me with that awful, bone chilling smile that sealed everyone's fate. She leaned in real close to me.

"You're such a rare ingredient, I'm going to savor every last treat made out of you hehehahah-." Her words were cut short. I looked up at her to see her face frozen and an extra detail added. A horn was lodged into her eyeball! I followed the horn to its owner who was standing right on top of me. The stallion stood with a dark grey coat, it was almost black but not too dark. A very dark grey. Anyway, his red eyes had a pissed glare pointed to Pinkamena. His red mane splattered with more red as his horn was coated in blood from Pink's eye. I mean yea she killed a bunch of ponies but dang…the eye?

She was able to pull herself off but was completely in shock, and she fell to the floor. I myself was a little shocked at the event that just unfolded before me. I stood up and watched as the dark grey stallion looked over Pink's body. His tail and mane turned from red to a very light grey. Ok, so he cooled down right?

"Sorry about that…seeing that kind of thing really makes me upset." He said gritting his teeth.

"Hey, no problem dude. Thanks for well…saving me." I replied, chuckling nervously. Right this guy did save me, but I don't know why.

"I just hate too see harm come to those that don't rightfully deserve it." He said, rubbing the blood from his horn and face. He looked like he's been through some stuff. I mean he had scratches here and there but a bad scar running down one of his eyes.

I held out my hand and he backed away a little bit. I guess he doesn't like hand/hoof shakes.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Scotty. What's yours?" I asked

"I'm Prince Whiteheart." He said

"oooook, well again nice to meet you Prince Whiteheart. Shall we be going so we can save the others?" I said, motioning upstairs to where I thought the others might be.

"Right, good idea." He said.

"I'll go first, but first-" I said, as I took off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. When the sleeves go up y'all know it's time to do work. I looked about the kitchen to try to find any weapons that could serve better than the wee little baton. I found a nice long kitchen knife but the hardware that pinkamena was packing really caught my eye. I looked through buzzsaws, chainsaws, saws of all kinds! Mwuhahahahah!...I picked a small circular saw that was stil going and it died suddenly. Then one by one each and every one of them went kaput, and they were silent.

Did they just run out of juice? Dang it Pink! Oh well, I still have my knife and oh her cleaver! I looked over to where she fell over to find just a puddle of blood and a little message written out saying; "You've made me mad, I'll make you pay." Oh great.

"Uh, Whiteheart. Where's Pinkamena?" I asked frantically looking around, trying to find her.

"I…I don't know. You weren't watching her?" He said, walking over to me.

"I thought you were." I said, scared. I thought he killed her with that horn going through her skull. I guess not. Whiteheart kind of dropped his head a little.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll find her and finish her, or at least take her back to where she belonged." I reassured him.

"Right, right." He said, suddenly filled with determination. "Who knows what she might do?"

"Exactly, just like the rest of them." I said, but I had no idea how many there were. If it was just these three and the suits, or were there others? Only one way to find out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story so far, I don't have a set time that I post new stories I just post whenever I get them done. Just understand I try to update them whenever I can but I'm dealing with school and work at the moment so with that; thank you and enjoy.**

Whiteheart and I both stood at the bottom of the staircase. Even though it led upward it looked as if it were the stairway to Hell. The walls had a very common addition to them. Blood, it always has to be blood. Though that wasn't all, there were a few scratches along the wall it was just a few here and there but enough to perk anyone's curiosity. I turned to Whiteheart to see what he thought but his eyes were fixed on the scratches on the walls. Bad memories? I don't know but I did give him a little shake to snap him out of his trance.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked as he jumped a little, getting pulled back to the world we're in.

"Huh? Yes…Yes I'm fine." He said being really short with me.

"Ok, just making sure. So, how do you propose we tackle this situation?" I asked, gazing up the stairway.

"Well, I guess we could just walk up there." He said.

"Right right, that is an option." I said, not seeing many other options so I took lead but I stopped, ran back to the kitchen. I ran over to Pinkie Pie, the real one, and untied her. Before I could get all of her bindings she threw her hooves around me, hugging me.

"Tahnkyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" She said, jumbling her words together before I stopped her.

"Listen ok? Go try to find the others, or one of the princesses." I said untying any bindings left on her. She saluted and gave me an "Okie dokie lokie" (I don't know if I spelled that right, oh well you know what I mean). She bounced away, right out the door. I had to remind myself once again "Never question Pinkie Pie". On my way back I grabbed my jacket and ran back to Whiteheart who gave me a kind of look that said; "Really?"

"What? I'd feel bad if I left it. Also I might of accidently left Pinkie tied up, but freed her." I said defensively. He just kept giving me the same look.

"Fine, fine, let's just go please?" I said making my way up, and Prince was right behind me. Like, right behind me. I don't blame him, what was once a place that housed fun and laughter was now transformed into Creepy Pasta's Playhouse.

We finally made it up the stairs that wouldn't shut up! Creakin and crackin here and there. So much for a sneaky approach. Though halfway up I started hearing music, I knew Prince heard it too because he looked a bit confused. When we got to the top the sound was a little more clear. I knew this song, it was "Let's get it on" by Marvin Gaye. What da hell…I stepped up beside a cracked door that seemed to hold darkness behind it, except for a few flickering light sources. I'm guessing they were probably candles. I peeked in and snapped my head back, my face igniting, blushing extremely.

"What?" Prince asked as he stepped forward, wanting to snag a peek before I pushed him to the wall beside me.

"No, no no no no nonononono. Hell to the no." I said, looking straight ahead. My eyes wide.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, struggling to get free, and I just stood there shaking my head. You want to know what I saw in there? I saw things that would turn boys into men and make them cower in fear in a corner from such a quick, wicked transition. What I really saw you ask? I warn you, it was not pretty what so ever. I saw the last two that were here that I knew about. Little Miss Rarity and Princess Molestia. What were they doing you ask? Go look up those two, then you tell me what they were doing because I sure as hell was not going to explain it. Let's just say that I felt very very sorry for a poor stallion that was tied up. Who was he? I don't know. Though he screamed like a girl, which just made me feel even worse for him. The feels man, the feels.

"I have a plan; if we can lure one of them out here, take 'em by surprise, then that leaves one vs. two. Does that sound like a plan?" I asked, turning to Prince and he just simply nodded. Ok, good. I lightly knocked on the door and here the two speak out in unison "Who is it~". I stopped and thought of the only thing I could.

"Candy gram!" I said from the hallway. I could tell they got a little bit suspicious but I heard hooves trotting up to the door. Show time. As the door began to open I saw that it was Rarity's doppelganger. She looked just like her other self except this one had scratches running up and down her face. Before she could open the door fully I took hold of it and slammed it back right in her face making her fall back with a thump. I hoped that I had hit hard enough just so I could knock her out, and I did. I didn't hear any moaning or groaning just the thump and done.

I gave myself a small pat down looking for the knife that I brought with me. I found it tucked in my vest a little bit. I know right? Safest place to put very long, sharp knives. In just enough time the princess poked her head out and looked directly at us. Leaving us in a most awkward stare down. I decided to break the silence.

"Sup?" I said.

"Hello handsome." She said, smirking. Without thinking I instinctively reached for the door and pulled the same trick I used for her little friend. I pulled it, catching her head in between the door and the doorframe. I wish it had the same effect, but this just pissed her off. As the door slowly swung open more she grabbed me by the collar and dragged me into the room. I gratefully got a better view of the room (sarcasm at its finest). Bodies littered the floor while others were strung up in weird, machines of pain and pleasure for some of them. I shivered thinking "Oh God what if I'm strapped into one of those machines?" crap. I turned to one of the bodies on that ground that soon started to shake a little bit. Ew, that's creepy. No that's not creepy, what was really creepy was when it stood straight up.

"whoa whoa whoa! Look! Do you see that?!" I exclaimed. She flipped her head around and shrieked dropping me to the ground. More and more rose from the dead to the land of the living. Awesome, was gonna get raped but now I'm going to get munched on bye zombie ponies. What a way to go. Though I was dropped, Molestia kept backing up towards the window, blasting a few bolts here and there at any zombie that came near. It was too late though, she was subdued by the force of the undead. However, none came for me. I looked back to see Prince with his horn glowing bright but dying down low.

"Like that little move?" He asked, letting a small smirk spread across his face. His mane and tail changed again. They were now a red color. Oh right, now he's pissed off. Molestia struggled to get free, but the zombies were fairly strong. I saw her horn begin to charge up and with that a lightning bolt shot out towards Prince.

"Oh no you don't!" I exclaimed jumping in front of the bolt. It struck my chest as I fell to the ground. I started convulsing for a few minutes but…I was able to stop myself. Wait, um, isn't this supposed to hurt? I sat up and looked at my chest. That was supposed to hurt like hell! It tickled! I started laughing uncontrollably. The princess and Prince both looked at me confused. Molestia finally understood what was up.

"Oh crap…it's going already. Well, ta-ta for now cuties. We'll see you soon." She said as she lit her horn up once again and both Molestia and Little Rarity were gone. All of the machines; gone. The zombies stayed, dropping to the ground limp. I stood back up, looking to Prince who looked exhausted, and his horn had stopped glowing.

"So, that means I owe you twice huh?" I said, chuckling away the nightmare that seemed to have ended for now. After standing up things started to hurt more, the cuts and bruises ached and I lost a decent amount of blood, but not too much to worry about. Prince looked as if he was going to keel over. I lifted him up, practically giving him a piggy-back ride. His hair turned back to the greyish white. He cooled down again, and soon he was snoring. He had the right idea, but I had to make sure the coast was clear. I walked out of the room hearing moans and groans, "the guards will take care of them. As I shuffled down the hall thoughts became foggier, fading. I almost passed out if it wasn't for the soft noise emitting from the hallway closet.

I opened the door only to be smacked with a coat hanger. Annoyed I simply opened my eyes to see Lyra holding onto the hanger for dear life until she realized it was me. She squealed and hugged me tight.

"I thought I was the only one left!" She said almost in tears.

"Ya can't kill me too easily." I said chuckling. "Now please, can we leave?"

"With pleasure." I heard the voice right behind me. I guess I accidently woke Prince. Oops. We made our way downstairs, passing ponies that were groaning and rubbing any parts that were used to be strung up. Well at least they're ok. Shuffling with Prince on my back and Lyra to my side, what a team haha.

Finally, there stood the exit to possibly the best party, but worst night ever. I opened the door to be greeted by many familiar faces, the good kind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! We have some new faces joining us today! Firstly we have:**

**Lightning Thrash who is owned by LightningThrash **

**I'd also like to give a big shout out to LightningThrash for helping me out. Thanks bro! Other than that, thank you and as always; enjoy.**

The door swung open and the splash of sunshine on my face never felt so welcoming. So did the faces of friends. Wait a second. How do I know they're the friends I've come to know over the past few days? Ah F- it, they look like their normal selves. There was Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Princess Celestia, and Luna with Royal guards, some dressed in golden armor while others were suited with a more dark blue, maybe purple armor.

"The Calvary has arrived." I said, chuckling softly. They all gave a soft smile, almost all of them had some scratches and cuts on them. I guess they were busy too.

"All of you go get some rest; it has been a long night." Celestia said as guards surrounded the entire building. Oh boy did sleeping sound good. Everyone dispersed to their homes, I visited Rarity's house to drop off my suit and get my other things. (My extra clothes, backpack, etc.). I decided to drop Prince off there to chill with Rarity, seems they had a bit of a history together. With fresh clothes on I decided to take a stroll

Walking through Ponyville, it seemed like the nightmare had spread throughout. Some homes lay in ruins and others still housing nothing but lit embers on top of ash on the ground. Those poor families…losing their home and their memories. I felt horrible for them, but they still had their loved ones…lucky them. I went and walked Lyra home; I would've felt bad for making her walk home alone. She said that I could stay and that Bon-Bon wouldn't mind but I respectively declined. I said my goodbyes and departed, homebound. I found my cozy little alley and decided to pop a squat up against the wall. I took in a long deep breath and decided to attempt to unscramble my thoughts.

Ok first things first buddy, what the hell just happened? "Well obviously a massacre."

Ok ok, we got that, but are we sure that we knew who those characters were that we faced?

Yea I have no idea about that bud. What I do know is that shiz got messed up quick and those characters were the real deal. I mean they fit their personality almost to the dot. Almost.

Yea, you're right about that…but what were they doing here? "Well obviously we have a rapist, in Ponyville, she's climbin' in yo windows, snatchin' you're stallions up. So y'all better hide your fillies, hide your ponies, and hide your colts cause they rapein' everybody out here."

….Did you really just do that? Really? Ponies died back there and you come up with that?

"Well sorry, I thought it was kind of funny…yeesh."

Sorry, just a lot swimming through my mind.

"Um, our mind bro, we're the same person dude."

Oh right, right, we are that. Well get on back in there I'm tired…

"Hmph, fine."

Well, that ends my argument with myself. Time to get some much need…shut eye. I quickly slipped into La-la land. Sweet embrace of sleep take me over! Sadly I was abruptly woke up by two hands shaking me awake.

"Gah what what? I was sleeping, dagnabit." I said, groggily as I rubbed my eyes to see before me. Dakota.

"Dude wake up! Hurry let's go!" He said, trying to pull me up.

"Wait, what the hell is going on here?! How did you get here?!" I asked, frantically taken aback.

"Nevermind that! We need to get out of h-" His words were stopped short, a slight gasp escaping his lungs and out his mouth. A crimson stain appeared on the middle of his shirt. He started to try forming words but all that came out were studders.

He fell forward on top of me and there was the knife, sticking straight out of his back. Oh God, what?! I started to shake him but then a pink hoof retrieved the knife from his back. I followed the hoof right on up to her face…Pinkamena. With her stood the whole crew. Pinkamena, Molestia, Little Rarity, Rainbow factory Rainbow dash, Fluttershy that…had a more ruffled hair, with two bloody looking knives, Applejack who didn't look quite normal either, and Twilight Sparkle who seemed a bit paranoid with the craziest smile you ever did see.

"Soon, all of Equestria will be ours, and then your world will be next" Molestia said as they all laughed in unison.

"What…what? No you can't! You're not real!" I said, shaking.

"Oh we very much are, and you'll soon find out how real we can get." The princess said, grinning darkly. Clouds swirled over head as they all laughed maniacally, lightning crackling overhead. I soon blinked and everyone was gone. Dakota, the princess, the others were gone. All that was left was the thundering sky overhead. Oh…just a dream. So real though…no, just a dream, I convinced myself. Though the cloudy skies overhead were very very real. I gave myself a quick pinch to make sure I was awake. I was.

I just happened to see the good Rainbow Dash stop and say to herself;

"Ponyville isn't expecting a storm today."

I stood up, rubbing the back of my neck and stumbled out with my backpack slung over my shoulder .

"Yo Rainbow, What's going on?" I asked, looking up at her.

"It was supposed to be sunny" She said, pondering about the whereabouts of the sunshine.

"Maybe we needed a little rain?" I suggested, shrugging.

"Yea, but not a thunderstorm." She replied.

Then out of nowhere streaks of clouds followed a trio of pegasi. The only thing that came out of Rainbow's mouth was the most reassuring phrase ever (sarcasm, at its finest).

"Oh no" Were the only words that came out of her mouth. Great.

Bolts of lightning began to strike throughout the town, causing the entire town to erupt into chaos. Everypony began screaming and shouting, running every which way, shutting their doors and windows tight. Heck even Rainbow Dash tried to get out of the lightning rain. I stood and admired the lit sky. Then there they came again, leaving a trail of lightning and dark clouds behind them until one caught a bolt right on their wing and they came spiraling down like a twister, crashing nearby. I Looked to Rainbow and she looked back.

"Handle the other two, I'll go check out the crash." I said and she nodded and zoomed off, leaving me to go deal with a something, or someone-er somepony. I arrived at the crash site, it was right in the middle of a huge field. A few trees here and there but except for them not much else. Well except a huge fricken crater in the ground. I creeped up to the still smoking hole and peered inside. It wasn't very deep but it still dug a pretty decent grave for its occupant. In the crater, there was a Pegasus, he was wearing a suit similar to that of a Wonderbolt but his was more dark, with a black head piece and a purple body piece. Oh dang son! I remember these guys! They're Shadowbolts! They appeared in like what? One episode? Never mind that, was this guy alright? I slipped down into the crater and grabbed a hold on his suit and dragged him up until I got a better grip, then I hauled him up and out of the crater. Before I set him down, he came back to life and had an immediate reaction of lifting his head straight up, connecting with my face. I dropped him onto his back and with that he let out a mighty scream. I myself was trying to regain my senses. The Pegasus soon got up and shook himself off as he prepared to take flight. He jumped up and attempted to flap his wings but the right one wouldn't budge at all, heck it looked like ti was bent the wrong way. He smacked face first into the ground, letting out a small grown.

I walked over to him and offered a help up.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked, reaching to help him up.

"Keep yer hands off me!" He yelled at me, with a very hefty country accent.

"Sorry bud, just trying to help." I replied.

"Ah don't need yer damned help" He exclaimed, turning to me. His emerald green eyes glaring at me.

"Dude, chill! What is your deal?" I asked, stepping forward. I soon stopped because he looked as if he was about to attack. Yeesh, what's with this guy?

"Don't come any closer, ya hear?" He said, prepping to run.

"Let me just help you!" I said walking closer. Well he wasn't having any of that. He dashed forward striking my gut with his head. I let out a small "oof" as I fell back. He reared back and head-butted me, our foreheads meeting, but his came out victorious. I lay back clutching my head but he was on me before I could react. He was on top of me punching me left and right with his hooves. Wait…is it considered a punch if it's with hooves? Whatever that's what I'm calling them, punches. Well speaking of such, he was wailing on me. Left, right, left, right over and over again.

I finally came to enough senses and caught his hooves and struck back with a head-butt. He stumbled back and I rose to my feat quickly. He rushed up again and struck me with his two hind legs, right under my chin. I stumbled back and spat out a glob of blood to the side and glared at the mysterious pain in the ass. (Excuse my language).

We both had ourselves a nice little glaring contest before we both rushed each other. He kept his head down, leaving me with a great idea. I vaulted over him and without hesitation I fell back, bringing my elbow down on his back. We both fell to the ground with a loud grunt. I instinctively reached out and gripped his misshaped wing and held it tight. He screamed in agony. I stood up, and watched him writher in pain.

"Now are you gonna be nice and cooperate!?" I asked, shouting over his screams. He just simply nodded. I let go of his wing and let him lie there as the questions began.

"Ok, now first of all. What's your name big guy?" I asked, wiping the blood from my mouth.

"Lightning Thrash." He mumbled.

"Well pleasure to meet you Lightning Thrash. Now, what the heck is going on here?" I asked.

"Well what do ya think? We're doin our normal thang." He said, almost shouting at me.

"Ok, just keep your voice down. I'm right here, you don't have to scream. So what is it that is your normal thang?" I asked.

"Smart one ain't ya?" He said. "Fine, I reckon I ain't goin anywhere anytime soon. I'm a Shadowbolt, feared all throughout Equestria! I'm here with a team of mine to terrorize this town." He said with pride.

"Well that's all fine and dandy but why?" I inquired.

"Cuz that's what we do. We rule the skies, terrorize towns and people!" He said standing up, dusting himself off. "Now excuse me, ah reckon ah should be going now." He said trying to take off again which ended with the same result. He slammed face first into the ground again and stayed there.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." I said, as I approached him making sure to catch him if he tried to run.

Well, it looks like I made a new friend…yay. I wonder what else was bound to happen on this once glorious day. I decided to chill and watch our new friend here until someone came along. Soon someone did thankfully, it was Rainbow.

"Whoa, what happened here?" She asked, setting down onto the ground. I scooted over and sat on Lightning so he couldn't get away.

"I made a new friend." I said, wiping more blood away.

"Looks like he gave you some trouble." She said, approaching cautiously.

"Not really." I lied.

"Ah! Get off me you fat son of a-"he tried to say before I smacked him upside his head.

"Hey! Watch your mouth! There is a lady present." I said. He stood up, throwing me off. I stumbled forward and now. I was done with this crap. I flipped around and ran after him, tackling him to the ground. Rainbow helped hold him down. I bet you he'd be a much tougher challenge if not for his broken wing and other things.

"Look here! You are going nowhere except for jail, or whatever place you guys have." I said, holding him down.

"We have a place in town we can hold him and question him." Rainbow said.

"Great." I replied "let's go." I stood up, grabbing Lightning by the back of his outfit and started dragging him towards town where Rainbow was hovering to. Well…I guess where one door closes, another one with even more problems opens.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! Glad you stuck with the story! Please understand that some chapters may come later because I am in school with crap tons of homework as well as work so please bear with me. Also we have a new character to this big 'ole mash up. **

**I present to you; ****Night Stalker****, who comes from a Lord Guffington. Other than that, thank you and enjoy! **

Crap this guy was heavy…I kept trying to renew my grip on his shadowbolt outfit but he wouldn't hold still. Oh Lawd Jesus give me the strength to not bi**h slap the holy sh** out of him. He kept thrashing and shouting "Let me go will yah!" and "I'll whoop yer a**". The mouth on this guy I tell ya what. Finally we arrived at this little sheriff's station or guard station in town (which I had no idea they even had one). Outside stood one of Celestia's royal guards and one of Luna's. Whoa, are they working together? I guess so, whatever.

"Halt, what business do you have here?" The gold armored stallion asked as they both blocked our path with spears.

"We have a suspected um…evil…doer that we'd like to question." I said kind of shrugging. What else should I say? The guards looked to each other questioning my motives until the purple armored colt spoke up.

"You may proceed." He said as they brought their spears back to an upright position.

"Thank you kindly gentlemen." I said, tipping my invisible hat, almost losing my grip on Lightning. He gave up a long time ago though, but he's planning something. I dragged him inside as Rainbow said she had to go deal with the others or something like that. I lugged him to a room that looked like your stereotypical crime investigator interrogation room with the window that you can only see into the room but inside the room you see a mirror. Just then another one of Luna's guard came out almost if he was expecting me. This guard though looked like he was ready for anything; his armor looked a little heavier than normal guard's armor. With soft brown eyes, he looked just a bit smaller than Big Mac with large wings (most likely to support his weight). He had a charcoal coat with a blood red mane and tail.

"What do we have here?" The dark pegasus asked, looking between Lightning and I.

"Well, I've got somepony with information that I would like to know." I replied. With that he looked straight at me.

"So who gets to be good cop and who gets to be bad cop?" He asked smirking.

"Haha, which ever you'd prefer." I said. He took Lightning away into the room and cuffed him to the table. Though, the cuffs looked like they could be slipped off easily lightning never tried to. The guard removed Lightning's hood the left his mane to fall into his face. I thought that they could put their hair through the top of their suit? I guess he didn't want to to keep his identity hidden? Maybe he was trying to hide his yellow mane. I don't why because it actually looked pretty sweet with a green lightning design going through the middle. With a red coat, I wonder how he became a shadowbolt because I mean damn he was colorful. I mean there's nothing wrong with that! I'm just saying!

Lightning bent down so he could push the hair out of his face and sat back into an upright position as the guard came out and shut the door behind him.

"Before we go any further-" he started as he turned to me extending a hoof to me.

"I'm Night Stalker." He said, introducing himself. I did what anyone or any pony would do when a hoof is extended towards you. I shook Night's hoof.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Scotty." I replied. With that he simply nodded and looked into the room.

"Alright, who's first?" he asked.

'I already asked him a few questions before we got here so how bout you give it a try. His name is Lightning Thrash, a pegasus that is a member of the Shadowbolts. His right wing is broken so either be careful of that or use it to your advantage." I said, filling him in on everything that I knew so far. Night nodded again and walked back into the room with the calmest expression ever. He started to talk and Lightning replied. This went on for a good few minutes that felt like hours. Sometimes it would get a little heated and Lightning never answered clamly, even though I couldn't hear any of them I knew from the strain on Lightning's neck that he wasn't talking calmly but more like shouting. Can this fella at least try to just talk? Jeez. I could see that Night would always try to cool him down and reassure Lightning that there was no need for such volume. This made Lightning sit back and huff, shutting him up permanently. Night walked out and over to me, again shutting the door behind him.

"Well that was eventful." He said flatly.

"What did you get out of him?" I asked.

"Well, he said he wasn't involved with the party incident and had no idea of the mysterious figures that were there, but he has noticed that there were a few new faces among his little group." He said.

"The Shadowbolts you mean?" I asked.

"Yea, them." He replied. "He says he has never seen their faces before but he welcomed them like any other group member. Do you know what happened at that party?" He asked.

"Yea. Sadly I do, that party was for me. It was my welcoming party but it wasn't much of a party." I said.

"I'll say." He replied. "Sorry that happened to you."

"It's not that, I just feel bad about those that lost loved ones." I said, coughing to clear up any sign that I was tearing up. Hey, this was pretty serious for me; I now know what it's like to lose a loved one. Try possibly losing everyone. No, I must avenge them. I. Must.

I finally pulled myself together and headed into the room.

"Howdy there partner." I said, mocking a little bit and he just replied with another huff.

"Alright sorry, that was out of line. I just want to know what the heck is going on here. What with the party, the new faces you're seeing in your group. I'm looking for answers. I'm looking for a way to get those shady characters out of Equestria." I said.

"Look, ah have no idea who yer talkin bout. Ah ain't even seen these characters ya speak of." He replied.

"Well what of the newbies in your group? Have they said where they came from?" I asked

"Nope, fellas hardly speak a word. I reckon that's a good thing. They are given an order and they do 'em, no questions asked, just a simple yes ma'am or sir and they're off." He said.

"Is there anything else strange about them?" I proceeded to ask.

"Not that I can think of. Now it's mah turn to be askin questions. These characters you're rambling on about. Who are they?" He asked.

"Well, I don't really know. (I actually don't I just have a very strong guess). All I know is that they are no good. Worse than you Shadowbolts." I replied.

"Worse than us? Ha! That's a hoot, there's no one worse than us! We are feared all over Equestria, people tremble at our name. When a stormy cloud floats by y'all better be hopin it's not following one of us." He said with a smirk.

"Oh! Oh I'm shaking, so scared!" I said, choking on the sarcasm.

"Oh hardy f***kin har, y'all don't have to be rude about it." He replied.

"You know what, we're getting off topic. Just please tell me all you know about the situation we're in." I said. Sitting down, fed up.

"We? What ya think we're a team or somethin? Listen, we are not friends here. I hope those, whoever the heck they are take all y'all out. Even them damned Wonderbolts!" He yelled with a sneer. That's it; I'm not getting anything else from him. Maybe Night can give it a try.

I walked back out of the room rubbing my head.

"Ugh, he's such a headache." I said.

"You're telling me." Night said as he trotted back into the room. I watched through the mirror but there wasn't much to see. Just Night trying to talk to Lightning but Mr. Thrash was done. Not a word escaped his lips. Night was approaching the door so I thought I'd be nice and get the door for him. It seems the door got me; it smacked me square in the face. The only thing I heard was hooves sprinting down the hall. I shook it off and looked into the room to see Night knocked out cold and turned to see Lightning bolting (ha, pun) down the hallway. I immediately started sprinting after him. Thankfully the door that leads outside was closed which slowed Lightning down just enough so I could tackle him.

I stood up a little, keeping my knee on his neck.

"Move and I snap it." I said, quite pissed off.

"Alright alright!" He shouted. "Just get yer fat a** off me!" He demanded.

"Make me run after you again and I'll break the other wing too. I am done with your sh**. I have tried to help you, to be reasonable with you, but you keep pushing it. I was going to try to get your wing fixed and get you back to your friends after the questions, but that little stunt just now most likely ruined those chances. Now behave and I still might help you." I said. I wasn't furious I was just done basically. What with barely any sleep and no food for what like two days? That kind of stuff gets to ya. Thrash just grumbled.

"I don't want to be your enemy; maybe I was looking to be your friend or at least an associate." I said. "I'm just trying to figure what the hell is going on, if I can stop it, and how. Ok?" Thrash let out yet another grumble that sounded like "yea whatever."

"Ok?!" I shouted.

"Fine! Just get off of me!" He shouted back.

"No, not until a guard comes by. You're not going anywhere and I'm going to make sure of that." I replied.

As I kept Thrash pinned down my mind began to wonder. These new faces he spoke of, did they come from the same place as Molestia, Pinkamena, and all the others? Where did they come from? Are there more universes of My Little Pony? If so, which one am I in? Is there a tear in the space-time continuum?! Did I ever remember to turn the stove off?!

There are so many questions to be answered! Though, to be honest, I'm kind of scared to go search for them. No, I have to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Welcome Storm Runner Brought to you by Stormrunner98**

What happens when I do find the answers to my questions? What if I find my way home? Oh home…I miss you so. I thought I couldn't stand being there, now I can't stand being away.

"Oh but what friends did you have there really?"

I had tons of friends!

"No you didn't."

Oh yea what about Dakota? Wasn't he my friend?

"Ha! As if! Face it, you have no friends! Here or there! You lonely bastard."

Shut up! This is really not the time to be talking about this!

"When is it ever?"

If you don't shut up I will poke you with a q-tip.

"I dare you."

…..You're lucky they don't have any here. We will get back, to our friends.

"What are these friends you speak of?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, breaking the communication between me and myself.

"What, I didn't say anything." Thrash huffed.

"Oh, um sorry. I was talking to myself." I said, embarrassed.

"And I'm the loony one?" Thrash asked, annoyed.

"Hey now, I never said you were crazy." I said defensively. Before that conversation could get any more heated, Night Stalker stumbled out of the room we left him in and stormed his way down the hall towards us.

"Oh boy." I said. I could see the steam coming out of Nights ears, he was not a happy camper.

"Come here you, you're going to the dirtiest cell we have!" Night said as he grabbed Lightning right from under me.

I watched as Night produced a strait jacket out of nowhere and strapped Lightning in.

"Need any help?" I offered.

"Nope, I got it from here. Me and Lightning here are going to have a more private chat." Night replied.

"Just treat him properly ok? I understand self-defense but I don't care for abuse." I said, walking to the door. "He hasn't technically created a crime per say, I understand he hit you or something but still. Treat him with respect, and not like a d*ck."

"After he beat you up almost twice you still say that?" Night asked, confused.

"You're damn skippy." I replied. Night just shrugged.

"Whatever you say, though he did assault a guard so he has that against him." Night said, looking to Lightning.

"That's understandable." I said. I ended the conversation by walking away, and I could hear Night dragging Lightning to his new temporary home. I also heard the scream of two guards outside. What the hell now!? Before I could even attempt to step towards the doors, both of them flew off of their hinges with one almost hitting me and the other sliding to a halt right at Lightning and Night's hooves. There stood what looked like two more Shadowbolts, one with an electric blue mane and tail, the other with a lime green mane and tail. Behind them I saw the two guards lying off to the side outside. They wore the same outfit with goggles on.

"They he is, where did you run off to Lightning? We were worried about ya."The electric blue haired one said.

"Where does it look like Storm?" Lightning replied, chuckling.

"Yea, but what happened?" The Lime one asked.

"Oh thunder it was crazy, a lightning bolt caught my wing and sent me crashing down." Lightning said. Alright so if I have this right, the one with blue hair is some Storm dude, and the one with the green hair has thunder in his name. Ok, I can follow that.

"Hi, um can I help you two?" I asked.

"Yes, we are here for our friend." Thunder replied.

"Well you're not getting him today, so, sorry about your luck." I said.

"Yes we are." Storm said.

"No you're not, end of discussion." I said sternly.

"Good, I hate discussing." Storm said, and with that Lightning threw his head back, smacking against Night's face that then proceeded to loosen his grip on Lightning which then Lightning used that to get free and make a mad dash for the door.

While all of this was happening I shifted my eyes back to Night as he was smacked in the face which was the dumbest move I could've made ever. Like seriously. I felt one of the Shadowbolts ram into my back full force. I swore I heard a few cracks, oh also I could freakin feel it! It hurt like a s.o.a.b!

I bent back by reaction as the bolt who rammed my back added a nice little kick with his hind legs that made me almost fly back. I did however fall flat on my face. I could pull my head up just enough to see what looked like Night Stalker and Storm having a nice little tussle. For every swing Night made at Storm, Storm would simply disappear and reappear right beside Night. This wasn't magic, this guy was just fast. Hey…if Storm is over there, then I'm up against Thund-

That thought of mine was quickly stopped when a hoof slammed down onto my head, smashing my face into the floor. I'm up against Thunder… when my thoughts finally came to I could hear Lightning heading for the door.

"You two keep em busy for me will ya?" Lightning asked.

"With pleasure." They both replied. Lightning disappeared out the door and I received another hoof to the face. Alright, that's it. As Thunder's hoof came down once again I was able to catch it and throw him off balance, allowing me to stand up.

"it's go time a**hole." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Let's see it big boy." He taunted. We were at a stand-still until he decided to make the first move. He charged at me with a mighty roar and I simply replied with a lift of my leg, kicking him right in the jaw. This made him shuffle back a little bit but he easily shook it off. Wow, this is going to be fun. I was able to look back to Night and Storm who were pushing against each other's head.

I really have to focus on what's happening in front of me, because in front of me was Thunder with his hoof inches from my face, that is until it connected heavily. This continued for some time. I was being wailed on non-stop by some green haired pony. The punches finally stopped but I still felt him over top of me. Wait, was I on the ground? Crap dude.

I opened my eyes just enough to see that he had lost interest in me and was glaring at the door. I could barely roll my head back to see what looked like 7 or 8 pony figures standing in the door way.

What is the meaning of this?" The familiar voice said.

"Just some good ole fashioned rough housing your 'majesty'." Storm replied.

"I believe it's time we took our leave." Thunder said to Storm as they looked to each other with a nod. A puff of smoke filled the hallway so thick you couldn't even see an inch in front of you! The weight that Thunder put on me was quickly lifted and all of the smoke disappeared out the doorway. I gathered enough strength to stand up and shuffle over to Night who was leaning against the wall, breathing heavily. I bet Storm really wore him out, I wondered if he was hurt real bad.

"You alright there bud?" I asked, kneeling down slowly to face him.

"Yea, just a few bruises. How about you?" He replied.

"Not bad, just some bruises." I lied. I'm pretty sure I had a few concussions, some broken bones, and internal bleeding but hey, I wasn't dead right? Yet. I turned to go for the door as a few guards rushed by me to tend to Night and some tried to approach me but I just kind of pushed by them. They were asking all sorts of questions but I wasn't up for answering them. Yes those two had to be stopped, yes Lightning needed to be found, but you know what? I can't go look for them like this. What am I going to do, ask them nicely? Yea, then I'll just get the shit kicked out of me even harder…or worse.

I shuffled to the door and the figures became more clearer, for there stood the mane six, Prince Whiteheart, and finally Princess Celestia right in the middle.

"Your majesty." I said, as slight bowed, almost falling on my face.

"Can you please inform us as to what happened here?" Celestia asked. So I did, I told her every single stinking little detail from finding Lightning to this point.

"I see." She said, simply. Well ok you see, that it? Not like "Oh my gosh we have to find them!?" or anything? Just I see? Ugh…if she was actually here she'd already know what was going on! Ok ok, calm down, let's chill out, she can't be everywhere at once. Right, ok understandable.

"Just make sure Night Stalker back there is ok." I said, walking past the group.

"Where are you going?" One of them asked, I didn't know which because I was out of it. My mind was shutting down and soon so would be body.

"Home." I replied. Well, more or less my temporary home but you get the point.

I returned to my quaint little alley sweet alley and immediately fell to my knees. Why don't you go to the hospital or something? I don't want to burden anyone remember? It's one thing to burden someone, but asking someone for help is completely different. How? The voice in my head went quiet, ha, check and mate beeyetch. Though he was right…I wasn't good for anything at all in this condition but all I could think of was sleep. Oh sweet sweet sleep! I sat against the wall and swung my backpack in front of me and unzipped it to make sure my items were still intact. Everything was still there, the lighter, matches, book, and everything else. Awesome, nothing stolen or broken. I proceeded to slump onto my side and great sleep with a warm welcome.

As I fell asleep in the real world, I had to face the horrors of my dream world. My eyes popped open to reveal a somewhat light fogged lining the alleyway on what looked like a groggy mid-day. Oh great, what now? Silent Ponyville? I slowly looked around to make sure the scene was safe, and strangely enough, it was. I got onto my hands and knees and made my way to the opening of the alley and pocked my head out. I looked left, right, forward, backward and up. Nothing was there except for the dense fog. Alright you know what? I am going to be smart about this. I looked around the deserted alley and was able to make out a trashcan. Oh yay, dumpster diving.

I made my way over and luckily, thankfully my search was cut short because there on top of the trash can sat a nice jagged 2x4 with some nails sticking out. I eagerly picked it up and gave it a few test swings. Just like mom used to make. With a new weapon in hand I made my way outside of the alley and soon made my way to the middle of town.

"Hello? Is anyone out there?" I said out into the white, misty void. Though the only voice that replied was my echoe and a light chuckle behind me.

"It's raping time." The voice said behind me. I turned in just enough time to see a grey figure overcome me.

"Did ya hear me?! I said, it's payback time!" another mysterious voice said. I struggled to open my eyes to see some cloaked figure, with a hood covering there face.

"Whoa hey what?" I said, wiping my eyes. He didn't take any time to respond. He twisted around and bucked his hind legs straight into my face, smashing it against the wall.

"Gah! Dammit!" I screeched. That didn't stop there, he kept kicking, and hitting anywhere he could. It only stopped when he started to lose his breath. I was left coughing, spitting up blood. What the hell?! It didn't even stop there! The mysterious figure lifted my head up and slammed it into the wall. I could feel the bricks begin to dent inward. One after another, just repeated smack, smack, smack, the wall started feeling slick…wet…oh shit! I was bleeding! Bad. The pressure finally let up, letting me drop back down.

"How does that feel?" The voice asked. His breath was getting heavy; he was putting everything he had in this moment. This guy wants me dead. He wasn't going to stop until I was.

The figure lifted up a nearby piece of debris, rock, I dunno, all I knew was it fricken hurt! It felt like a piece of rock or something. Sorry I couldn't describe the texture of something that was being used to smash against my face. Why always the face? I…what was going on..? My mind started to go blank. What was happening? Oh god…Was I…dieing…?


	15. Chapter 15

_Thump-thump, thump-thump. Not today, you're not going anywhere, not until you're finished here. _

My eyelids lifted slowly so my eyes could adjust to the burning light above, but it wasn't the sun this time oh no. This time it was…a…light bulb? Ok hardy har har, who replaced the sun with a light bulb? I tried to groan and sit up but my body was having none of that and forced me back down, not lifting but a few centimeters up before I flopped back down in a muffled cry of pain. Hey hold up, muffled? With all of the strength I could muster up I was able to drop my hand onto my mouth and find it completely coated with gauze wrap, all over my head leaving but a hole or two. One hole was of course left for me to see, and the other was just under my nose so I could breathe of course. So much stuff was filling my head; pain, thoughts, pain, thoughts of pain.

That all ceased when a pony in the typical nurse get-up looked me dead in the eyes. She had a hairnet like thing, the mask, the whole nine-yards.

"Doctor, he's awake." She said, looking off to the side to who I'm guessing was probably where the doctor was standing. Sure enough there popped another figure into my field of vision, shining a small flashlight into my eyes. (Why they do that I do not really know. Is it to check if your pupils dilate? Like I said, no idea.).

"Should we remove the bandages?" The (what I am assuming is;) nurse said.

"No, they must stay on longer, but if need be you of course can exchange them." The doctor replied. Now mind you, I am pretty much guessing what these two are saying because I can't hear shiz out of theses bandages. So I am pretty much spit-balling what I hear, but hey, it's better than no hearing at all I guess. I was still pretty confused on some things but I pieced a bit of it together. It seems that I got my a** handed to me, someone found me, brought me here, and well here I am. What confuses me is who or what kicked my butt and almost killed me, are they still out there, and also who found me and brought me here.

I tried to say something but it ended up just being muffled and painful. The nurse just shushed me and proceeded to tell me basically what I pieced together myself. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the thought, and it also confirmed my suspicions, well at least for the parts that I put together. I still had unfinished questions…well, about the whole situation with my attacker and I. I still haven't forgotten about that dreadful night…

They will get what's coming to them, I am going to make sure of that…as soon as I find out where they are…how to be sure they never come back, and well…of course I have to get out of theses bandages. I was able to look more and see that I was adorning a very fitting patient gown and bandages covering my arms, a little bit wrapped around my legs, and a big sash looking bandage over my torso. It almost looked like a bandolier, heh, cool. Oh hey, with these bandages over my arms and face I almost look like Joshua Graham from Fallout New Vegas. Well, almost.

Ah! Stop getting off topic dang you! Anyway, while I was off in La-La land the nurse had actually gone and gotten my friends that were waiting for me to wake up. Whoa wait what, someone er some pony ugh whatever, was waiting for me? I wonder who.

Well my question was shortly answered, for in the doorway seven characters entered the room. Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie and finally Prince Whiteheart. They all walked in with some "get well soon" balloons. I couldn't help but smile when I saw them; I mean it does feel kind of good to know that they were worried. They all gathered around me with warm smiles.

"How ya holdin up sugar cube?" Applejack asked. I simply nodded, pointed to the bandages over my mouth, and gave a thumbs up to her, ignoring the pain that echoed throughout my body.

"Oh right, y'all really can't talk with them bandages can ya?" She asked. I just shook my head.

"Does anyone know else know what happened?" Twilight asked, looking to everyone.

"I just saw him in an alley and said hey, and he never responded. I thought that was quite rude so I came up to him and that is when I noticed the blood. Other than finding him and bringing him here I am none the wiser." Prince said. Gah, if only these bandages were off I could tell them everything! Well I mean everything that I know, but hey at least now I know how I got here. Thank you Princey.

"I think we should let him rest, he looks a bit tired." Fluttershy added.

"He just woke up! I think the last thing he wants to do is sleep, right Scott." Rainbow said, looking to me. I was dead asleep (ehh…I probably shouldn't of put it like that) but I was tired man, after getting the snot kicked out of me and many, many restless nights I was ready.

Time passed like the drop of a dime. What felt like morning allowed me to wake up gently. Sun rays drifted into the room through the somewhat closed blinds. Oh what a wonderful…morning? Yea sure let's go with that. It was either morning or night, I'm just glad I woke up. The best part though, the very best part was that I had absolutely no nightmares what so ever. Even though it was that kind of sleep where as you basically blink and then you're awake, it was still a nice f**king nap. Though, the sunshine isn't what woke me up, it was the strum of a guitar. Where in the hell was it coming from?

I looked to the bed beside me. Oh you've got to be kidding me.

"Howdy partner." Lightning Thrash said with a smirk. He gave his guitar another light strum to test it. Look, at him lying in his bed with just a bandage over his wing, all high and mighty. Pfft.

""Mmff! MMM fmm!" I tried to yell at him, but alas, it was nothing but a muffled mesh.

"Oh what's the matter? It looks like you got quite a 'thrashing'." He said. He began to laugh his a** of at his own joke. I didn't get it however; I was still kind of pissed about the whole fighting attitude junk. Yes, I do sometimes hold grudges…for a long time.

"Yah don't get it do yah? Ugh fine how about this; you fell quicker than lightning." He added, putting an emphasis on the lightning part. I still had no clue what he was talking about.

"I'll let yah ponder that for a tad bit." He said as went back to his guitar. What in Equestria was he talking about? I took quite a _thrashing_, and I fell quicker than _lightning_. Oh for crying out loud you moron. It was him! What? He, _Lightning Thrash_, almost killed you! No way, you're sh*tting me! I rolled my head over to greet him with the worst glare I could conjure up. The kind of look that said "F you" over and over again. Oh I don't doubt that he did, I bet he's thinking about it right now that son of a…. I have to warn the guards. Right because they totally will understand "mfmfm mmfff fmm". Oh right, how could I tell them if I can't freaking talk?! This is going to be a long recovery…

Days had passed where I'd have to deal with an annoying roommate, who served as an alarm clock, in the morning, and crying myself to sleep from the pain. Though, thankfully the pain began to subside as the days wore on but it was still there. Oh, my, god this was boring! Now I know how Rainbow dash felt when she hurt her wing. Then finally the best day of my life arrived; the taking off of my bandages.

The day started off like any other; my homicidal roomy playing his guitar, and the sun melting my eyes to ensure that I wake up. Then, (this is where it gets interesting. Well, as interesting as any day gets when you're bed ridden.) a nurse walks in with a small cart with more bandages, some sharp tools and some alcohol (no not the party kind of alcohol, this was the burning gates of Hell kind of alcohol). She pulled the curtains around my bed to ensure privacy and the doctor soon arrived.

"Prep for bandage removal nurse." The doctor ordered.

"Right away." The nurse replied.

Oh sweet Jebus yes! I'm getting my bandages off! Woo! The nurse began to unwrap, and unwrap, and unwrap, and after that…guess what? She unwrapped some more! After what seemed like centuries was only like a minute or two.

A deep breath, the true fresh air that enlarged my lungs gave me a nice little high.

"Ahhhh~ finally. It was getting hot under there." I said, though I did not keep talking long. Just because the bandages were coming off didn't mean that my jaw stopped hurting, or all of my face for that matter.

"Now, even though the bandages are off you should limit conversation, and drink mostly fluids. If you try solids than make sure they are soft." The doctor began his ramble on what to do and not to do, yadda yadda.

"Sure thing doc, now if you don't mind, I'd like a nice tall glass of the best drink you have." I asked, and he wasn't joking when he said 'limit conversation'. The pain I felt was like your jaw cramping up every time you move it. I mean I could see why, because well shiz how long ago did I move my jaw any? Exactly.

"What would you like?" The nurse asked.

"If it is not trouble, might I have…oh surprise me." I said. I just really, really, really wanted a drink. I kind of wanted something with a little oomph, but I don't know what the legal age limit is here, if they even have one. If they even had anything that I'm talking about.

"Right away." She said as she and the doctor left the room. Wait, hey what about the bandages on my arms, torso and legs? Ugh, I guess another day. Oh well, I don't care I can finally breathe! I can finally talk no-…oh, I can finally talk now. I turned to Lightning who was watching silently. He and I both had a nice little glare down as a wicked smirk stretched across my face.

"Your a** is grass now bub." I said.

"Reckon we'll see how well yah can talk after another whoopin." He threatened. Just then the nurse walked back in with a little glas cup of red liquid.

"Here you go, it's fruit punch from the cafeteria." She said. She handed me the glass and I took it before she could extend her hoof out. I tossed it back like a poor guy at a bar trying to drown his sorrows.

"Oh thank you so much ma'am." I said. I gave her the glass back.

"If I may ask, when are my other bandages coming off?" I asked.

"I can't say, but I'll go ask the doctor." She said, and she made her way to the door.

"Thank you." I muttered before the pain stopped me. Yep, I passed my limit. I lifted my arms a little bit to get them moving around a little bit so when I got these bandages off they wouldn't be as stiff.

"A lil word of advice, don't go to sleep tonight." I heard Lightning say. I just looked over to him to see he had his back to me. What did he mean by that? Well…I guess I'm not going to sleep tonight. The nurse came back and told me it would be another few days before I get the others off. Oh well.

I looked up at the clock hanging above the doorway. 12 o'clock pm, great. I really need to get out of here…no what I really need to do is tell the guards who attacked me. The one laying in the bed right next to me, that bastardo is going to get it. The day passed relatively quickly after that because before I knew it, it was already time to go to bed. Well if I wasn't already in bed, and that I heeded Lightning's warning. No sleep for me, but to see what he was talking about I decided to fake it. No I didn't start doing the fake snore act, I laid on my side, facing the window with one eye open.

It was a good idea too. Why was it a good idea? Well why don't we just ask the footsteps or well hoofsteps that I heard behind me.

**Author's note: Sorry about the wait. Even the author gets bored with slow parts of the story**.


	16. Chapter 16

I heard the footsteps draw nearer, oh I've got you now you son of a b*tch. I reached for the closest blunt object and twisted around, ready to attack.

"I knew you were going to…try…something…?" I said. I was confused at this point, because Lightning had just finished zipping up his guitar case with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"What in the hay are you goin on about?" He asked.

"You were going to try to kill me in my sleep weren't you?" I replied back.

"No, what ever gave yah that impression?" He said. He trotted over to his bed and laid down in it. By this point I put down whatever I was, but I kept my eyes on him.

"Don't go to sleep tonight, does that ring a bell?" I said accusingly.

"Well yea, the doctors pop in almost every night when yah sleep. They just sit and watch. It looked like they might have something planned for yah, but I dunno. That's why I said don't go to sleep." He replied.

"Oh…well…thank you…I guess." I said. Wow, he was looking out for me…weird.

"No problem, just keep an eye open yah here?" He replied.

"Yea." That was the only thing I could muster up, what with the mix of pain from too much talking and the amazing amount of confusion. Forget this I'm going to bed. I rolled onto my back and accepted defeat from sleep and closed my eyes as if my eyelids weighed a ton.

The next morning came like a flash. Waking up like I do every morning, with the guy next to me playing some jams. I need a new roommate, that is…until I heard on familiar song. The strums sounded like that of an electric harp. I formed the lyrics in my head immediately. Oh snap son, he was playing Sweet Child O' Mine by Guns N' Roses. I turned to look at him.

"You know that song?!" I asked, astonished.

"Of course ah do, do you?" He replied, never missing a beat.

"Heck yes I do. This is my jam!" I said and on instinct I started singing. Now grant it I'm terrible at singing but you know what? I don't care I was gonna own it. As I sang, Thrash kept the tune up until the end. We both sat back in our beds and grinned, oh yeah, we owned that song. After a few moments of silence I turned to him.

"Hey, so…seeing as I kicked your butt and you almost killed mine…think we are even?" I asked.

"Yea, I'd say so." He replied.

"How about a fresh start eh?" I asked. "I'm Scott, but I prefer Scotty."

"Nice to meet yah Scotty, they call me Lightning Thrash." He replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." I said. You're all probably thinking "Yo what the heck?! He almost killed you!" and all that stuff but as I said before. I really don't hold grudges. Seriously, the only way to make me mad is if you hurt my friends and/or family. That's it.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Lightning pulled his curtain around him instinctively in case it was a guard. It wasn't though, it was Prince Whiteheart.

"Hey Whiteheart, long time no see friend." I said.

"Yea, how are you doing?" He asked.

"Just fine." I replied with a smile. "How are things going in the outside world?"

"Pretty good, I started helping Rarity a little bit." He said, cracking a small smile.

"Nice, nice." I replied.

"Other than that, nothing has really happened concerning the incident that happened that one night." He said.

"Oh I could never forget that…by the way, thanks for saving me back there…twice." I replied.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"So what brings you over here?" I said as I sat up.

"Just came to check on you, see how you were doing." He replied.

"Well I'm doing perfect, just a bit sore but oh I'm ready to get out of here." I said.

"How do yah think ah feel over here?" Thrash said.

"Who was that?" Whiteheart asked.

"Oh that's my roomy, it's all clear Thrash." I said.

Lightning threw the curtains back.

"Evening." He said to Prince.

"Hi." Prince replied.

"Great, you guys will be best friends." I said, smiling between the two.

"Ya, sure." Thrash said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Anyway, what is everyone else up to?" I asked.

"Well Twilight's studying up on anything she can find that relates to…well you know." He started. "Rarity has moved on from it and returned to managing the boutique, but she hasn't forgotten about that night. Applejack is at home doing her chores, Pinkie is helping with Sugar Cube Corner's clean up, Fluttershy is at her house she seems a bit distant, Rainbow dash drove the Shadowbolts away, and I've really just been helping around anywhere they need me." Prince said.

"Sounds good." I replied. "Is there a lot left to be done still?"

Prince nodded his head solemnly. Great. I have to help somehow, I mean I know it wasn't my fault entirely but I still feel bad…let's see if I can do this. I flipped the covers over with some ease, and kicked my legs out to the side. So far so good. Now it is time for the hard; standing up. Well you know the feeling you get when you've been off of your feet for a while and they feel like rubber when you try to stand up? You do? Great! Now imagine that times what like 10, 20, …whatever, I couldn't feel my legs.

Houston we have lift of- oh shi*, crap. I stood up and immediately and I swear I felt my legs wobble like Jell-O.

"I got this! I got this! Maybe… " I finally regained my balance and oh mah gerd did my legs tingle! Wakey wakey time I guess. Right then, let's try walking. Right foot, ok ok good. Left foo- oh jeebus! I almost lost my footing but I got this. See, it's not that Thrash hurt my legs all too much it's just that I haven't been on them, recently. Like at all. I gave my legs a good slap to wake them up and I was walking all around the room.

Look at me! I'm a walking! Hey, what's that on Whiteheart's back…? I walked up to him and saw that it was, indeed, my backpack. Again, many thoughts ran through my head but one took over; fresh clothes.

"You got my backpack!" I exclaimed happily.

"Yea, when I found you it was right beside you when I found you so I kind of held onto it." He replied as he took it off and held it out to me. Awesome, time to use my arms. Oh boy, ok we got this. Just lift up your arm, nice and easy, and I did, nice and easy. Good, now let's grb the back pack. Alright genius I know how motor functions work. I reached out and grabbed the bag with ease. I guess my arms were just sore, not really injured anymore. Sweet.

I opened up my bag and low-and-behold; clothes. Oh sweet merciful god thank you, these gowns were getting drafty. I headed off to the bathroom and did the normal bathroom routine. I ripped off my arm bandages but I kept the chest sash on because it still felt pretty bad. F it, the bandage can get wet right? I was just happy this hospital had showers, woo! Ok I'm not a clean freak but sitting in a bed for a week without any washing is bad. So I grabbed a quick shower, got cleaned up, dried off, and struggled into my clothing because I was a bit stiff.

Ah~, a fresh shirt on, jeans, my shoes, socks and yo wait, what was in my pocket? I reached in and grabbed something that I knew instantly. I yanked it out, my heart pounding. It was my necklace. Now, for those of you who know what Fallout is, my necklace was a Nuka-Cola bottle cap with a bullet shell casing and the "Mark of Caesar" hanging from the bottle cap. You're probably thinking "why is this important?" "What so great about it?" Well what's so great is that my best friend gave this necklace for Christmas and I never leave home without it. It's extra dear to me now seeing as I can't get back home yet. Anymore questions? Right, sorry I didn't mean to get…well, mean, sooo…sorry.

I emerged from the bathroom a new man, and a sore one. Who cares though, I got things to do. I slung my back pack over my shoulders (bad idea by the way but whatever), flipped my necklace to face the right way, and I was ready.

"Alright, let's do this." I said, ready for anything.

"Do what?" Prince Replied, "there's nothing really to be done."

"Well, uh yeah there is. I still got a mess to clean up; besides, I want to get the hay out of here! I mean heck, er whatever." I said, making my way to the door.

"Now hold on partner, if you think I'm gonna rot here alone you got another thing comin." Thrash said, as he ditched his bed and strode towards the door.

"Don't you two need to fill out papers or something?" Prince suggested.

Thrash and I looked at each other and back to Prince.

"Nah." We said in unison. We all three strolled out of the doorway and in seconds, nurses were on us trying to get Thrash and I down. We just kind of pushed through them or slipped by them. Now, I wouldn't be this rude normally but if they were spying on me when I was sleeping then it's an appropriate attitude. I was just eager to get outside to the cool breeze, so was Thrash, he had already thrown off his gown and was ripping away at his bandages.

Boom, doors open, fresh breeze, cool air, ohhhh I could get high of this sh*t right here. I almost did, I mean I took one heck of a deep breath and was just chilled out immediately.

"Ah, it feels good to be out here again." Thrash said.

"I agree whole heartedly." I replied. It seemed like it was getting colder out, like winter was setting in. Sweet, winter, my favorite season.

"Alright, first order of business, let's go see about Sugar Cube Corner hm?" I didn't wait for a reply for I just started walking. If those two wanted to follow than that's fine by me, but they don't have to. Though they did. Did they have anything else to do? Eh I dunno. Well anyway, as I was saying, we made our way to the Corner and it actually looked decent. I mean, I wouldn't expect too much business for a while, but hey the place looks intact.

Walking up to the door, I did notice however that it seemed a little stained with…yep, thought so, blood. This was old blood though, nothing to worry about. We walked in and looked around to a seemingly normal bakery shop.

"We'll, I'll be, this place looks almost good as new." I exclaimed.

"Thanks! It took a lot of hard work and time." Said Pinkie who yet again proved to be very sneaky like, almost making my heart skip a beat. "Say, what are you doing out of the hospital already? Are you all better?!" She asked cheerfully.

"Oh yea! Definitely!" I replied. "I just came over with some friends to see if we could help with anything."

"Nope, everything is ok here, but to be honest. I haven't seen Applejack in like forever or Applebloom, or Scootaloo, or Sweetiebelle for that matter! Maybe you can go see if they're alright. Try the farm, the girls have a little club house near there." Pinkie suggested.

"Great idea, let's go gents." I said heading for the door before two pink hooves were thrown around my waist in a tight squeeze.

"Thanks again for saving me." Pinkie said.

"Hey, no biggie. Besides, what are friends for?" I replied. She smiled and let go of me to go get back to work. Alright, time to do some farm work, hee-haw.

"Prince can you lead the way to the farm?" I asked, and he obliged, walking ahead of us. It wasn't long before we reached the farm but it did seem that the soon was starting its descent.

The whole farm was empty, I mean empty. No pony in sight, it started to look eerie.

"Applejack…..?!" I called out. "Hellloooooooo!"

"Scootaloo? Sweetiebelle? Applebloom? Come out, come out wherever you are!" I proceeded to holler.

"Hey, what's this?" Thrash said, as he lifted a piece of fabric up to examine it closer. I even came over to get a better look, and it looked like the insignia from the cutie mark crusader's cape. The yellow patch with the pony with a cape, you know?

"And what of that?" Prince pointed out, as he pointed to a entrance to the cellar beside Aj's home. The cellar doors were wide open.

"Nice job guys, let's go take a look." I said as I made my way over to the cellar with Prince and Thrash right behind me.

So here I stood, facing an entrance to what seemed like a familiar nightmare that once read about. It seemed to be just that feeling too. Like…I was walking into a massacre…at Sweet Apple Acres.


End file.
